Ténèbres
by Lune d'argent
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! Severus Rogue cache un lourd secret mais il devient de plus en plus dur à contrôler, et c'est là qu'Hermione intervient... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Cette fic est pour celles qui aiment les vampires...
1. Faim

            Salut ! Tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle fic toute courte qui va durer 8 chapitres, qui est déjà terminée côté écriture, et il ne reste plus que la publication… J'ai longtemps hésité d'ailleurs, mais les cinq personnes qui l'ont lue m'ont encouragée à le faire donc voilà !

            Que vous aimiez ou pas, s'il vous plaît, faites-le moi savoir, parce que c'est vraiment la première que j'écris un truc de ce genre… Le thème abordé n'a jamais été traité auparavant à ma connaissance, côté fics françaises.

            Le rating R s'explique par la suite, ne craignez rien !

            Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, et à croiser les doigts pour que vous aimiez ! Bisous !

            **TENEBRES**

            **Chapitre 1 : Faim**

            Severus Rogue déambulait entre les bureaux des Septième Année de Gryffondor et Serpentard, silencieux tandis qu'ils confectionnaient le Polynectar qui allait déterminer s'ils auraient leurs ASPIC ou non. Bien entendu, Potter était le seul absent. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était devenu le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu-Le-Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres deux semaines auparavant. Grand bien lui fasse ! Le Duel qui avait eu lieu entre Potter et Voldemort avait été impressionnant bien sûr, mais Voldemort avait fait de nombreuses victimes auparavant, dont ce parasite de Sirius Black, parrain de Potter, il y avait deux ans, ou Arthur Weasley, l'année suivante. Et Dumbledore avait été grièvement blessé, et depuis un mois, était à Ste-Mangouste, plongé dans un coma magique. L'absence de Dumbledore à Poudlard était ressentie par tout le monde comme un manque, par Minerva qui était débordée entre toutes ses tâches à assumer, et par lui, Severus Rogue, comme un manque vital.

            Son regard se posa sur la gorge dénudée d'Hermione Granger, la plus brillante élève de Poudlard depuis plus de 20 ans. Elle avait toujours lâché ses cheveux, alors pourquoi fallait-il que justement ces derniers temps, elle les portait noués en chignon, dévoilant son cou gracile, sa gorge appétissante où palpitait sa veine jugulaire. . . Il se ressaisit intérieurement. Pas de doute, l'absence de Dumbledore se faisait cruellement sentir.

            Hermione mettait la dernière touche à sa potion et en transféra une partie dans un flacon. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Ron aussi était sur le point de terminer. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent. Ron devait avoir réussi. Elle n'avait pas éprouvé de difficultés puisqu'en Deuxième Année, elle avait déjà confectionné cette Potion.

            La cloche sonna. Le Professeur Rogue annonça que l'épreuve était terminée, et il ordonna aux élèves de déposer leurs flacons sur son bureau. Hermione et Ron rangèrent leurs affaires rapidement. Severus devina où ils iraient en sortant de ce cours : à l'infirmerie voir Potter. Il observait toujours le cou de Granger, et comme si elle l'avait senti, elle tourna son regard vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils s'observèrent un moment puis elle rougit vivement et se détourna. Elle rejoignit Weasley qui l'attendait près de la porte.

            Hermione avait ressenti un picotement sur sa nuque et s'était retournée. Elle avait rencontré le regard du Professeur Rogue, noir et insondable. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'intense dans son regard, quelque chose de dangereux, tel un prédateur traquant sa proie. Elle avait vivement rougi et fit un effort pour se détourner et rejoignit Ron en courant. Ils devaient aller voir Harry à l'infirmerie.

            Deux semaines plus tôt, Voldemort avait attaqué Poudlard sans défense, car Albus Dumbledore avait été grièvement blessé par le Sorcier Noir lors d'une attaque à Pré-au-Lard, quinze jours avant. Les Professeurs et les Aurors s'étaient défendus, le Professeur Lupin protégeant de son mieux les trois adolescents. Mais Harry s'était déchaîné. La puissance dormant en lui s'était réveillée, et il avait défié Voldemort. Le Duel avait eu lieu sous un dôme doré dès que le premier sort fut lancé par Voldemort. Mais Harry avait tenu bon. . . Et il avait gagné. Il était dur pour Hermione de se rappeler ce moment où Harry s'était protégé du sortilège de la mort en envoyant un bouclier réfléchissant. Voldemort avait été touché par l'Avada Kedavra, mais cela ne l'avait pas tué, juste affaibli. Harry s'était alors emparé de l'Epée de Gryffondor à ses pieds, et l'avait plongée dans le cœur de son pire ennemi.

            Voldemort avait hurlé d'agonie, et aussitôt, ce fut la débandade des Mangemorts, effrayés par la mort de leur Maître. Les Aurors présents eurent vite fait de les arrêter, et Malefoy père et fils croupissaient maintenant à Azkaban. Seul Lucius avait subi un baiser du Détraqueur après son procès, et Drago devait y passer 10 ans pour avoir servi Voldemort de son plein gré, mais sans avoir vraiment conscience de son crime.

            Hermione revint au présent. Ron lui parlait de sa Potion. Il s'était calmé depuis la mort de son père, plus calme, plus mature. Pour oublier sa douleur, il s'était réfugié dans les études, rivalisant presque avec Hermione. Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'infirmerie, Ginny s'y trouvait déjà, discutant à voix basse avec lui, la main dans la main. A la mort d'Arthur, Ginny s'était effondrée, et toute sa famille était trop anéantie pour s'occuper de la petite dernière de la famille. Hermione et Harry, bien qu'ébranlés, avaient pris soin d'eux et entouré de leur affection. Peu à peu, Harry avait développé un tendre sentiment pour Ginny qui ne se rendait compte de rien, enfermée dans sa douleur. Un soir, Harry l'avait trouvée seule dans un fauteuil de leur Salle Commune, et pleurant silencieusement. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et réconfortée, et tout naturellement, leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact, tout l'amour d'Harry se révélant dans ce baiser. Depuis, Ginny et Harry ne se quittaient plus.

            Harry sourit quand il vit ses amis arriver.

- Salut ! Comment s'est passé l'examen de Potions ?

- Polynectar ! annonça Ron. Un jeu d'enfants.

            Hermione sourit. Elle se rappelait encore de l'aversion de Ron pour cette matière.

- Comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien mieux, grâce à Ginny. Mme Pomfresh a dit que demain, je pourrai sortir. Je commence à en avoir marre de rester allongé à rien faire. Heureusement que Ginny rend mes journées ensoleillées.

- Flatteur, va ! répliqua Ginny. Tu ne fais que dormir toute la journée !

            Ils rirent ensemble. Ron et Hermione discutèrent un moment avec le couple, puis Hermione décida de rentrer dans la Salle Commune pour se reposer un peu avant d'entamer ses révisions pour l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie.

            Elle s'installa confortablement dans un canapé et ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder. Elle frissonna quand elle repensa au Professeur Rogue. Depuis que Dumbledore était blessé, Severus Rogue semblait chaque jour de plus en plus pâle, alors qu'il l'était déjà tellement. Sa peau en devenait translucide. Elle fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de ses cours de Troisième Année en DCFM. Se pouvait-il que. . . Non, impossible. Pourtant, en y repensant. . . Le Professeur Rogue sortait rarement, et principalement quand d'épais nuages voilaient le soleil, principalement en hiver. Et pourquoi sa salle de classe, son bureau et ses appartements se situaient-ils dans les cachots de Poudlard, là où aucun rayon de soleil ne pénétrait jamais ? Et il haïssait Remus Lupin, le Loup-Garou. Or, il était connu que Loups-Garous et Vampires se détestaient, même en étant des créatures de la nuit. Elle repassa en revue toutes ses années à Poudlard. Jamais elle n'avait vu le Professeur Rogue au soleil, jamais elle ne l'avait vu se nourrir à la table des Professeurs, même s'il faisait acte de présence. Or, s'il était vraiment un Vampire, comment faisait-il pour se procurer du sang ? La réponse lui vint immédiatement : Dumbledore. Dumbledore se débrouillait, Dieu savait comment, pour fournir du sang au Professeur Rogue, et depuis qu'il était blessé, plus personne ne pouvait lui donner du sang. Et cela faisait un mois ! Si cela continuait comme ça, soit son instinct de prédateur reprenait le dessus, et un élève allait mourir, vidé de son sang, soit le Professeur Rogue se donnerait la mort de lui-même. Et Hermione ne voyait aucune solution pour le Professeur Rogue. Jamais il n'attaquerait un élève, et encore moins se donnerait-il la mort. . . Elle chercha désespérément une solution pour lui venir en aide. Un moment, elle se demanda pourquoi elle devait l'aider, mais le réponse vint d'elle-même : c'était son Professeur, l'un de ceux qui avaient contribué à la chute de Voldemort, et un excellent professeur de Potions. Il avait fait partie de sa vie pendant sept ans durant, exigeant toujours le meilleur de ses élèves, elle n'allait pas le laisser mourir. Et pour cela, une seule solution. . . 

            Severus Rogue s'enferma dans sa chambre, en proie au désespoir le plus total. Il avait faim, mortellement faim, et s'il ne se nourrissait pas très vite, il allait finir par commettre un acte irréparable. Cela le torturait de croiser tous ces élèves inconscients, ou de repenser à la gorge offerte de Granger. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête : depuis quand considérait-il Poudlard comme un garde-manger ? Depuis que Dumbledore était à Sainte-Mangouste. Depuis que Severus s'était confié à lui, Dumbledore avait toujours été compréhensif. Il lui avait donné ce poste, sachant que Severus était un Maître en Potions, fait confiance, et lui avait fourni du sang toutes les semaines quand il était devenu Vampire. La seule chose que Dumbledore demandait à Severus était de ne pas poser de questions. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul. Il ne pouvait même pas aller chasser à Pré-au-Lard, c'était trop dangereux, de même qu'au Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait bien l'Allée des Embrumes, mais il doutait qu'il trouverait un sang propre. Les Vampires ne buvaient que du sang propre, non pollué par les drogues, les médicaments ou les maladies actuelles. Et c'était de plus en plus difficile de trouver des personnes pures. Quand Severus travaillait comme espion pour Dumbledore dans les rangs des Mangemorts, c'était facile pour lui d'attaquer quelques Mangemorts pour boire leur sang. Mais tous les Mangemorts étaient soit morts, soit à Azkaban.

            Il soupira amèrement. Il restait une dernière solution : mourir. Il attendrait la fin de l'année, puis il s'exposerait au soleil. . . s'il arrivait à tenir pendant les trois semaines qui restaient jusqu'à la fin.

Bon, voilà pour le début…

Il ne vous reste plus qu'à cliquer en bas à gauche !


	2. Proposition

            Joie et total bonheur !! Je vois que ma fic est appréciée vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçues, donc je vais continuer !! Je dois vous annoncer que la fic comporte 8 chapitres et qu'ils sont intégralement tapés et tout !! Donc tout va bien !

            De même, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, c'est **un chapitre par semaine**, traditionnellement le samedi, ou le vendredi soir si exceptionnellement je suis libre. Et si j'ai du retard ou si je ne prévois pas d'uploadage pour raisons personnelles, je préviens ! Restons civilisés !

            **Disclaimer** : tout à JKR, pas à moi, même si je l'avais voulu !

            Bisous et bonne lecture !

            **Chapitre 2 : Proposition**

            Hermione avait pris sa décision. Elle sauverait le Professeur Rogue qu'il le veuille ou non. Il restait deux cours de Potions avant la fin, et quelques examens, et dans deux semaines, la remise des diplômes aurait lieu. Elle espérait que le Professeur Dumbledore serait rétabli d'ici là.

            Le lendemain, Harry fut autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie, et toute la Maison Gryffondor fêta son héros. Mc Gonagall le dispensa des examens, mais il dut assister aux derniers cours.

- Ne te plains pas Harry, dit Ron, tu as échappé au cauchemar des examens.

- Je me demande quand même sur quoi les Profs vont se baser pour me donner mon diplôme.

- C'est simple. Sur ton duel contre Voldemort, répondit Hermione.

- J'aurais jamais cru que mon duel me donnerait mon diplôme. Si je l'avais su plus tôt, je l'aurais défié plus tôt, en Première Année. Ça m'aurait évité tout ce stress.

            Voldemort était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux. Ainsi, ils exorcisaient le souvenir funeste du Sorcier Noir le plus craint d'Angleterre.

            Harry attribua à la malchance le fait que son premier cours dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie fut Potions. Ils s'y rendirent tous les trois dans la bonne humeur, malgré tout.

            Si Severus avait remarqué son retour, il n'en dit rien. L'examen étant passé, il les fit travailler sur des Potions très élaborées, utilisées principalement dans le domaine de la médecine sorcière, telle que la Potion anti-douleur, ou celle de Guérison. Hermione mit son plan à exécution. Le cours se déroulait comme d'habitude, Severus marchait entre les tables. Hermione entreprit de nettoyer son bureau, et quand Severus passa à sa hauteur, elle fit un geste du coude qui renversa son chaudron, qui déversa son contenu aux pieds de Severus, et éclaboussa le bas de sa robe noire.

- Eh bien, Granger, seriez-vous devenue maladroite ? La fréquentation de Londubat ne vous réussit guère. 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor, et vous serez en retenue avec moi ce soir.

- Je suis désolée Professeur. . . murmura-t-elle, tête baissée.

- La prochaine fois, pensez-y, au lieu d'être désolée.

            La tête baissée d'Hermione dissimulait son regard satisfait.

            Ron et Harry étaient stupéfaits. Depuis quand Hermione était-elle si maladroite ? A la sortie du cours, ils l'entourèrent.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- J'étais distraite. Je pensais à nos examens, à la fin de notre scolarité. . . Et voilà. Je dois être la seule idiote de Poudlard qui termine son année avec une retenue avec Rogue.

- Mais non, tu es humaine après tout, rassura Harry. Rogue sera peut-être magnanime ce soir. . 

            Ron le regarda, perplexe.

- Harry, tu parles de Rogue là. Il ne peut pas être magnanime envers une Gryffondor.

- Ça ne fait rien les gars. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ma première retenue. Autant finir en beauté avec Rogue !

            Dès qu'Hermione Granger pénétra dans son bureau ce soir-là, Severus Rogue sut qu'il avait commis une erreur. Elle avait de nouveau relevé ses cheveux, et sa robe de sorcier dévoilait très largement son cou. Mais tandis qu'il l'observait, une autre sensation se mêlait à la faim qu'il éprouvait. Hermione était devenue belle, il avait devant lui une femme aux formes généreuses et épanouies, et pourtant fine et gracieuse. Quelques mèches s'échappaient de son chignon, et retombaient autour de son visage, des mèches brunes souples et soyeuses. Il devinait sous sa robe le renflement de sa poitrine, la courbure des hanches. . . Il éprouvait du désir, mais il chassa cette pensée et se reprit.

- Le ménage de cette Salle n'attend que vous.

            Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer.

- Qu'y a-t-il Granger,

- Vous êtes très pâle.

            Il haussa un sourcil, rien ne trahit l'agitation en lui.

- Que vous arrive-t-il Granger ?

            Elle prit une profonde respiration.

- Je sais qui vous êtes. . . Je veux dire votre véritable nature.

            Si le cœur de Severus avait fonctionnné, il se serait arrêté de battre. Il aurait dû se douter que la brillante Hermione Granger le percerait à jour. Mais il décida de nier.

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- Oh, si, vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle. J'ai décelé chez vous des signes qui ne trompent pas. Vous êtes un Vampire. Et vous êtes actuellement dans une situation difficile. J'ignore comment, mais le Professeur Dumbledore vous fournissait en sang. Cela fait un mois qu'il est à Ste-Mangouste, donc un mois que vous ne vous nourrissez plus. J'ai arrangé cette punition pour vous proposer mon aide.

            S'il y avait bien une chose que Severus détestait, c'était bien de se faire manipuler. Ce que Granger avait fait.

- Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. A présent. . .

- Professeur Rogue ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ! Au moins jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Dumbledore revienne ! Il est inutile de nier plus longtemps, je connais la vérité.

            Severus soupira.

- Bon, vous avez gagné. Maintenant, partez.

- Non. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je peux vous aider jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Oh, et comment ? En amenant chaque soir un élève terrorisé pour que je le vide de son sang ?

            Hermione ne cilla pas devant cette sarcastique réplique.

- Je vous propose mon sang, annonça-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

            Il se figea, la fixant avec surprise.

- Vous avez perdu la tête.

- Non, je sais absolument de quoi je parle. Je vous propose de boire mon sang, un soir sur deux jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il faut 48 heures (1) pour que le sang se renouvelle dans le corps humain, ainsi je ne souffrirai pas de la perte de sang.

- Et vous savez que privée d'un litre de sang, vous mourrez.

- Je sais que vous vous arrêterez avant de me tuer.

- En êtes-vous si sûre ? Cela fait un mois que je n'ai plus bu de sang.

- Dumbledore vous faisait confiance. Je vous fais confiance. Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'attaquer un élève, et vous n'êtes pas homme à vous suicider. Alors acceptez ma proposition.

            Severus sentit sa volonté décliner. La proposition de Granger était totalement folle, mais diablement tentante. Et quand il contemplait son cou. . .

- Nous arrêtons dès que Dumbledore revient, continua Hermione. Je vous jure que je m'en remettrai. J'ai longuement réfléchi, et j'ai décidé de vous aider, parce que vous nous avez maintes fois aidés par le passé, et jamais nous ne vous avons remercié. Permettez-moi de rembourser la dette à votre égard.

- Très bien, Miss Granger.

            Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- Vous aviez tout prémédité, murmura-t-il.

- Oui. . . souffla-t-elle, en penchant la tête de côté, offrant son cou.

            Il posa un index sur la veine renfermant la vie. Elle trembla, et sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de l'homme dans son cou. . .

(1) J'ai absolument aucune idée de combien de temps met le sang pour se renouveler dans le corps, alors j'ai mis 48 heures pour arranger la fic !

            Je sais, vous détestez les fins de chapitre de cette façon, mais pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, ils savent que j'en fais ma spécialité ! Alors bisous tout le monde et au prochain chapitre, intitulé Désir !

**RAR (Réponses aux Reviews) :**

**Altea** : merci !!! Eh bien, j'espère voir ta fic bientôt sur le net ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu apprécies ! Je me suis souvent demandé en écrivant cette fic si elle allait plaire, et je n'ai pas à me plaindre !

**Hermimi** : j'étais carrément paniquée à l'idée de savoir si on allait aimer ma fic ou non ! Toi tu as eu la suite et la fin que demander de plus ? Bisous !

**Dalamis** : bien sûr que j'aime les fics Herm-Sev ! Mais pas spécialement les R, c'est juste ma fic qui est en R, et c'est la première fois que je fais ça, en dehors de la petite scène de rien du tout dans Double Menace ! Bisous !

**Solar **: j'innove, c'est vrai ! Tu as quelque chose contre les Vampires ? Enfin, c'est assez spécial comme fic, je te laisse découvrir !

**Manou** : je sais pas si tu as aimé, tu as écrit la review avant de lire le chapitre !!

**Daikyo** : un chapitre toutes les semaines, en principe le samedi ! Voilà !

**Meline Snape** : pourquoi tu es contre l'idée que Severus soit un Vampire ? Tu connais beaucoup de fics sur le sujet toi ? Enfin, merci pour le compliment sur mon style !! C'est ce que mes amis me disent, mais je suis plutôt sceptique sur ce point !

**Gaeriel Jedusor** : merci, que dire de plus !

**Deedlit** : ouais, on aime bien à ce que je vois, c'est pas le cas pour Double Menace… Bon, je fais avec !

**Amy Evans** : merci de ton soutien, j'apprécie !! Mon travail n'est pas si merveilleux que ça, j'en doute ! Mais merci !!

**Missa** : merci !!! C'est une fic triste donc t'attend pas à un bonheur infini à la fin !

**Alisa Adams** : quoi, un chapitre par semaine ça te va pas ? J'ai l'habitude de faire comme ça pour mes fics, donc en principe c'est pas trop long à attendre !

**Ripper de la Blackstaff** : pitié pas Link 9 !! Tout mais pas elle ! Enfin, bon j'ai pas trop à m'en faire, la fic est finie au bout de 8 chapitres ! Bon tu me rassures, j'innove dans ce domaine ! J'aime bien être la première pour une fois avec une idée originale ! Je veux bien lire Very bad things… Tu peux me mailer, mon adresse tu sais où la trouver sur ff.net ! Bisous ! Au fait, j'adore ton boulot avec Link sur VDF 3 !

**Kaorulabelle** : « ça déchire sa race »… C'est la première fois que j'ai un compliment de ce genre !! Enfin, c'est assez explicite, merci ! Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de cross-over avec Buffy, je les lis, vu que j'adore aussi Buffy ! Et au fait, tu lis l'Héritier ? Il y a des Vampires dedans aussi !

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : tu n'es pas intéressée par Snape le Vampire ? Pourquoi ?

**Riddle Tom** : merci ! Désolée pour le couple habituel à savoir Harry et Ginny, mais on ne les voit presque pas, et puis j'avais pas d'idée pour eux ! Y'a pas de grand méchant dans Ténèbres, c'est juste 8 chapitres tristes ! Le rating R commence surtout dans le chap 3 et va en s'intensifiant dans le chap 5 et 6 ! A bientôt, Tommy !

**Sanou** : ouais, le titre, pour une fois, j'ai pas eu de mal à le trouver ! Désolée pour le couple, mais j'avais pas d'idée, comme je viens de le dire à Tommy ! Et pour Dray… En prison !! Je me suis débarrassée des gêneurs… Pas taper sur la tête ! Bisous !

**Dumbledore** : merci !

**Genny 79** : ah, tu étais persuadée que Rogue était un Vampire ? Tu aimes les livres de Vampires ? Tu connais certainement Ann Rice alors !! J'adore ses séries sur les Vampires et les Sorcières !! Elle écrit tellement bien, et elle au moins, c'est une vraie écrivaine !

**Paradise 1** : merci ! Ta review était pas très constructive, mais je m'en contenterai ! Laissons parler la fantaisie !


	3. Désir

            Coucou tout le monde ! Eh bien je suis ravie ! Vous appréciez ma fic et vous me le faites savoir ! Et comme je vous ai laissé sur un cliffhanger, voilà la suite !

            **Avertissement : ça commence à devenir quelque peu chaud dans ce chapitre, vous voilà prévenus ! Une des raisons pour laquelle ma fic est classée R !**

            **Chapitre 3 : Désir**

            Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Severus dans son cou. . . quelques secondes avant de ressentir une douleur aigüe. Elle serra les poings et se retint de crier. Severus avait pressé ses lèvres contre la peau douce, et aspirait à présent le liquide chaud et sucré, délicieux et enivrant, savourant le plaisir de se nourrir à nouveau.

            Hermione se rapprocha de lui. D'une main, il maintenait sa tête penchée, ses doigts enfouis dans sa chevelure, défaisant le chignon, et son autre main enserrait la taille de la jeune fille, la pressant contre lui.

            Au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait, Severus sentit le désir grandir en lui. Le désir pour Hermione. Pour un Vampire, l'acte de boire du sang d'une victime s'accompagnait toujours d'un désir sexuel puissant si la victime était consentante, et si le Vampire ressentait quelque attirance pour sa victime. Ce qu'Hermione ignorait bien sûr. Il la sentit vaciller contre lui, et sut qu'il était le moment d'arrêter. Il détacha ses lèvres de son cou, lécha les deux gouttes de sang qui perlaient et desserra son étreinte. Elle chancela, et il la rattrapa et la fit asseoir sur une chaise.

            Il respira profondément pour chasser son désir, se détourna et alla ouvrir son armoire. Il prit une fiole emplie d'un liquide rouge et la tendit à Hermione.

- C'est une Potion de Régénération Sanguine. Vous en avez besoin.

- Merci.

            Elle la prit et l'avala d'un trait. Elle porta la main à sa cou et tressaillit en sentant les deux plaies.

- Vous regrettez votre proposition, Miss Granger ?

            Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est juste. . . surprenant. Mais ça va aller.

            Elle se leva lentement. Il s'avança pour la soutenir.

- Merci, Miss Granger.

- De rien, Professeur.

- Croyez-vous que vous pourrez regagner votre Salle Commune toute seule ?

- Il le faudra bien.

- Je vous raccompagne. Il n'y a plus personne dans les couloirs. Personne ne nous surprendra.

            Hermione n'avait pas la force de protester. Severus lui prit le bras et la mena par les couloirs, et la laissa devant la porte des Gryffondors.

- Reposez-vous bien.

            Et il la quitta.

            Hermione lissa ses cheveux, les disposant de manière à cacher la morsure dans son cou, murmura le mot de passe et entra dans la Salle Commune.

            Harry, Ron et Ginny se levèrent à son entrée.

- Ça s'est bien pass ? demanda Harry.

- Comme d'habitude, il m'a fait nettoyer sa Salle de Classe.

- Ce bâtard nous prend vraiment pour ses Elfes de Maison ! fulmina Ron.

- Ron, réprimanda Hermione, les Elfes de Maison. . .

- Oui, on sait, ils méritent d'être mieux traités, ces pauvres créatures. . .

            Hermione lui lança un regard assassin.

- Je vais me coucher, je suis lessivée. Bonne nuit les garçons, bonne nuit Ginny.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, répondirent-ils en chœur.

            Ginny n'avait pas fait de commentaire, mais elle savait qu'Hermione leur avait menti. Ses cheveux étaient dénoués, alors qu'elle les avait attachés en chignon, et si elle avait vraiment fait le ménage, sa robe aurait dû comporter quelques traces de poussière. . . Or, elle était impeccable. Que se passait-il entre Hermione et le Professeur Rogue ?

            Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef et prit une douche brûlante avant de se changer. Ses doigts revenaient fréquemment sur la trace de la morsure de Severus. Elle ne s'attendait pas à éprouver une telle sensation de. . . Elle ne trouvait pas le mot exact. Quand Severus l'avait serrée contre lui, quand elle avait senti ses canines percer sa peau, elle s'était enfoncé les ongles dans la paume pour éviter de s'agripper à lui. L'évidence la frappa : elle avait ressenti du désir pour le Professeur Rogue. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette conséquence. Si elle avait la même réaction la prochaine fois qu'il la mordrait, elle devra se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas de jouer les séductrices, mais elle devait s'avouer que le Professeur Rogue, depuis qu'il l'avait mordue, réveillait en elle des instincts qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même ! Quel besoin avait-elle de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas ? Nourrir un Vampire, rien que pour le remercier de sept années d'enseignement, sept ans où il lui avait sauvé la vie, accompli des missions dangereuses pour l'Ordre du Phénix. . . Derrière cette envie d'aider le Professeur, se profilait le désir de mieux connaître l'homme, de se rapprocher de lui. Elle partageait maintenant un lien avec lui, puisqu'il avait bu son sang.

            Hermione décida d'arrêter ses réflexions, et s'endormit.

            Severus regagna ses appartements et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil pour réfléchir aux événements de la soirée. Hermione Granger, la plus belle et la plus intelligente des élèves de Poudlard, avait découvert sa nature, et au lieu de le dénoncer, lui avait offert son aide. . . et son sang, nécessaire à sa survie en tant que Vampire. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus était le désir qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione. Il avait senti son corps aux courbes délicieuses se presser contre le sien et c'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas senti son érection à travers ses vêtements. Il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas la coucher sur son bureau pour la posséder sur le champ. Quand il repensait à la saveur de son nectar, son parfum enivrant, ses boucles soyeuses, son corps. . . Son érection se fit à nouveau sentir. Lentement, il porta la main vers son entrejambe douloureuse. Il sentit son sexe dressé et son pantalon commençait à être trop serré.

            Il se secoua. Depuis quand une jeune fille de 17 ans, de surcroît une de ses étudiantes l'excitait-elle à ce point ? Il se leva, alla dans sa chambre, se déshabilla entièrement et s'allongea sur son lit. Depuis qu'il était devenu Vampire, il avait appris à vivre le jour et dormir la nuit. Il s'était difficilement adapté, mais il y était arrivé grâce à Dumbledore. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. . . Ses pensées revinrent sur Hermione. Il jura à mi-voix quand il sentit son sexe se dresser à nouveau. Depuis quand les hormones des Vampires n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête ? Il soupira. Il restait deux solutions pour se calmer : la douche glacée ou le plaisir solitaire. Et comme il détestait les douches glacées. . . Il saisit son membre et se mit à le masser de haut en bas. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina en train de posséder Hermione. Le mouvement frénétique de sa main l'amena bientôt à la jouissance, et il sentit un flot de sperme chaud inonder sa main et ses draps. Merlin, il espérait pouvoir contrôler son désir quand Hermione reviendrait dans 48 heures. . . Il avait hâte d'y être déjà. . .

            Hermione se réveilla avec une vague nausée. Elle se redressa lentement et sentit sa chambre tourner autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse et vite. Elle se leva, prit une douche et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Un des jeunes élèves lui apprit que Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'y rendit et s'installa en face d'Harry et Ginny, à côté de Ron.

- Bonjour marmotte ! dit Ron. D'habitude, tu es toujours réveillée avant nous.

- Je manque de sommeil en ce moment. A cause des examens. T'en fais pas, je récupère vite.

- Tu en fais trop, remarqua Harry. Tu es toute pâle.

- Ça va Harry, je sais prendre soin de moi.

            Elle remplit son assiette de toasts et d'œufs au bacon.

- Tu vas manger tout ça ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Faut bien que je récupère mes forces !

            Hermione attaqua son petit-déjeuner avec enthousiasme, tout en observant le Professeur Rogue du coin de l'œil. Dire qu'il avait repris des couleurs était inexact vu qu'il était toujours pâle. . . mais il semblait plus vivant que la veille. . . pour un mort. Elle sourit discrètement.

            Ron consulta sa montre.

- Et dans un quart-d'heure, examen d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Comme je vous plains, rit Harry.

- Rien que pour être dispensé d'examen, j'aurai bien être Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ! plaisanta Ron.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas un boulot de tout repos ! rétorqua Harry.

            Ils rirent tous les quatre.

- Quand je pense qu'on a encore cours de Métamorphoses et Potions cet après-midi, geignit Harry. J'en ai marre de voir la tête de Rogue !

- Harry ! protesta Hermione. Ce qu'il nous apprend en ce moment est utile ! Tout le monde a besoin de Potion de Guérison !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Mione, mais franchement, c'est le prof qui ne m'inpire pas !

- Tu l'as supporté pendant sept ans, tu peux bien le supporter encore deux séances non ? répliqua Hermione.

- De toute manière, j'ai pas trop le choix !

            Ron se leva, Hermione l'imita.

- Direction l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie ! annonça Ron. Et deux heures d'ennui collectif. . .

            Ils quittèrent la table en riant ensemble. Tandis qu'elle quittait la Salle avec Ron, Hermione ne remarqua pas le regard de Severus Rogue qui la suivait. Il l'avait observ : elle se comportait comme d'habitude avec ses amis, mais elle était pâle. Elle n'avait pas encore récupéré.

            Voilà voil ! Dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez ! **Chap 4 : Fatigue**

**RAR :**

**Lome** : merci !! Et bienvenue parmi les inconditionnelles de Lune d'Argent, même si je suis pas si célèbre que ça ! Hermione va bien sûr devenir plus qu'une victime ! Mais tu le découvriras au long des chapitres ! Bisous !

**Altea** : coucou ! Non, je ne connais pas Anita Blake, mais crois-moi, je vais vite remédier à ça ! Hermione n'a pas fini de se dévergonder crois-moi ! Bisous !

**Thanatos** : salut ! Tu as lu l'Héritier et tu reviewes pas ? Tu fais partie des lecteurs silencieux alors ? Tant mieux si tu aimes en tout cas !

**Genny 79** : belle histoire d'amour… Euh j'ai déjà dit que c'était une fic triste ? Parce que la fin n'est pas du genre ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… Est-ce que les Vampires peuvent avoir des enfants d'abord ? Je crois pas ! Enfin, tu verras bien ! Et je connais pas la Reine des Damnés, mais je vais tâcher de trouver le bouquin !

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : oui, Hermione est différente… Que veux-tu ? Je l'adore !

**Missa** : que veux-tu ? Les fins comme ça c'est ma spécialit ! Désolée pour toi ! Et pour la fin triste, tu verras bien !

**Nore** : bon, je vais essayer de trouver un moment pour la fic en anglais ! Sinon, y'a une histoire qui est pas publiée sur ff.net mais qui parle du même thème, enfin, je vais pas en parler plus longtemps ! Merci !!

**Lady Yoko Crystal** : que dire de plus ? Merci !

**Emilia Potter** : tu me connais, donc tu devrais être habituée à mes super fins de chapitres non ? Hermione ne deviendra Vampire que si elle boit le sang de Rogue en retour, ce qui n'est pas le cas actuellement ! Satisfaite ?

**Kyarah** : merci beaucoup !

**Amy Evans** : allons, toi aussi tu me connais pour les fins de chapitre en suspens ! Une semaine, c'est pas si long ! Tu dois avoir plein de choses à penser pendant la semaine, que le week-end arrive vite ! Bisous !

**Dalamis** : bizarre ma fic ? En quoi ? Alors là je ne te suis pas… Explique-toi !

**Sanou **: Hermione est la défenderesse des causes perdues… Bon, j'irais pas jusqu'à dire que Severus est une cause perdue, mais désespérée quand même ! Ce n'est pas Ron qui va tout découvrir en premier, mais j'ai laissé un petit indice dans ce chap ! Et pour les fins, contente-toi de ce que tu as !

**Alisa Adams** : tu sais que ma fic est courte, et je me suis pas embarrassée dans les détails ! Et comme tu l'as fait remarquer, Severus et Hermione sont tous deux des fortes têtes ! Severus avait faim, et Hermione était déterminée à l'aider ! Autant accepter l'offre généreuse d'Hermione… Sauf que les choses se compliquent ! Bisous !

**Link 9** : merci merci merci ! Je suis pas si formidable que ça ! C'est toi qui est géniale avec tes super fics et ta saga Vent de folie ! Je sais ce que c'est les partiels ! Les miens n'ont pas été brillants non plus, mais tu as raison, on va pas se laisser emmerder par les profs ! Vivement la fin de l'année ! Au fait, toi qui adores les vampires, tu dois adorer Rogue dans cette fic non ?

**Solar** : bon d'accord il faut un peu plus longtemps au sang pour se renouveler ! Mais c'est pas grave, je fais pas dans le réalisme de toute façon !

**Kaorulabelle **: et le titre du chap 4 c'est Fatigue et le chap 5 c'est Fièvre… A toi de voir ce que ça va donner !

**Paradise 1** : toi pas fan des reviews constructives ? C'est pas grave tant que tu me laisses un mot gentil ça me va !

**Magnolia** : toutes mes félicitations ! Je suppose que tu es contente, et je suis ravie pour toi ! Et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et Rogue en Vampire, comme me l'a confirmé une lectrice est tout nouveau sur ff.net ! Gros bisous à toi et ton béb !

**Sarah Levana** : merci ! La suite est aussi intéressante, du moins je l'espère ! Bisous !


	4. Fatigue

            Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis folle de joie ! Cette fic a eu plus de succès que je ne le pensais, mais je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre !!

            Disclaimer : rien à moi, sauf les idées peut-être !

            Enjoy this chapter !

            **Chapitre 4 : Fatigue**

            Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fatiguée de toute sa vie. L'examen d'Histoire n'avait pas présenté de difficultés particulières. Elle s'était nourrie plus que d'habitude à midi, surprenant ses amis, le cours de Métamorphoses l'avait épuisée, et il restait le cours de Potions. Malgré tout, elle s'efforçait de faire bonne figure devant Ron et Harry, souriant à leurs plaisanteries et discutait gaiement avec eux. Elle s'effondra plus qu'elle ne s'assit à sa place habituelle en Potions.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, murmura Hermione.

            Rogue referma la porte et le silence se fit.

- Aujourd'hui, vous verrons une autre Potion utilisée dans le domaine médical : la Potion de Régénération Sanguine. Qui peut m'en donner la définition ?

            Hermione ne leva même pas la main, ce que tout le monde remarqua.

- Eh bien Granger, vous ne savez pas ?

- Si je le sais, Professeur, mais je n'éprouve pas l'envie de répondre.

            Le Professeur Rogue fronça les sourcils et Harry et Ron la fixèrent stupéfaits.

- Voyez-vous ça. . .

- Ne vous méprenez pas Professeur. Je suis simplement épuisée par les examens. . .

- Je me moque de votre état. Répondez donc à la question.

            Hermione s'exécuta.

- La Potion de Régénération Sanguine est utilisée sur des personnes victimes d'hémorragie importante, pour aider l'organisme à reconstituer rapidement le sang perdu.

- Exact. Elle doit être prise matin et soir jusqu'au complet rétablissement du patient.

            Hermione devinait que ce cours était uniquement destiné à elle. Le Professeur fit apparaître les ingrédients au tableau, et les étudiants se mirent à la confection de la Potion. Comme à son habitude, Hermione réussit la Potion, mais Harry, à ses côtés, au lieu d'obtenir une couleur rouge, obtint une mixture bleue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Hermione.

- J'en sais rien. . . J'ai pourtant suivi les instructions. . . Oh non, j'ai oublié la larve de moustique. . .

- Granger ! intervint le Professeur Rogue. Laissez donc Potter se débrouiller seul pour une fois ! Quoi qu'à voir cette belle couleur bleue, il ne doit pas s'en tirer mieux que d'habitude ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor !

            L'injustice de cette sentence révolta tous les Gryffondors, même Hermione. Mais ils n'osèrent rien dire, de peur de déclencher les foudres de Severus Rogue.

            La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours.

- Mettez vos potions dans des flacons. Mme Pomfresh en a besoin.

            Hermione se leva un peu trop vite, et la pièce se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Elle chancela, et tomba, mais deux bras puissants la retinrent et la firent se rasseoir.

- Hermione ! appela Ron.

            Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- J'ai eu un vertige. . . murmura-t-elle.

            Elle constata que c'était le Professeur Rogue qui l'avait empêchée de tomber.

- Tu travailles trop ! reprocha Harry.

- Sans doute, mais les examens. . .

- Ta santé passe avant tout !

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, tu es dispensé d'examens, marmonna Hermione.

- Allez donc vous reposer Granger, conseilla Severus, devinant parfaitement la raison de son vertige.

- Oui, Professeur.

            Elle se releva plus lentement, soutenue par Ron et Harry. Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle devina instantanément que c'était un flacon de la Potion qu'elle venait de faire. Severus devait l'avoir glissé dans sa poche quand il l'avait retenue.

            Ron s'empara de son sac et Harry lui prit d'autorité le bras et ils la conduisirent directement à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor sous les protestations amusées d'Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas en porcelaine !

- Tu as frôlé l'évanouissement, alors ne proteste pas ! ordonna Harry.

- Harry. . .

- Plus un mot ! Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de monter dans ta chambre et de dormir. Nous te réveillerons pour le dîner.

            Hermione obéit docilement.

- Ça va, je me rends !

            Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et referma soigneusement. Elle ôta sa robe de sorcier, et récupéra la Potion. Elle l'avala d'un trait puis s'étendit dans son lit, ne gardant que son uniforme.

            Ginny vint la réveiller deux heures plus tard pour le dîner.

- Hermione, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure de dîner. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

- Harry et Ron t'ont tout raconté à ce que je vois.

- En effet. Je te laisse. On t'attend en bas.

- J'arrive.

            Hermione se recoiffa rapidement, et effleura involontairement ses marques dans le cou. Une légère croûte de sang s'était formée à l'endroit où Severus l'avait mordue. Elle soupira, arrangea ses cheveux, enfila sa robe de sorcier et descendit rejoindre ses amis. Les Septième Année lui demandèrent si elle allait mieux, vu qu'ils avaient été témoins de son malaise en cours. Elle les rassura d'un sourire.

- Je vais bien mieux grâce à mes Anges Gardiens, Harry et Ron.

- C'est normal, dit Ron. Nous te considérons comme notre petite sœur, donc nous prenons soin de toi !

            S'ils savaient, pensa Hermione, qu'elle se faisait mordre par un Vampire. . .

            Elle récupéra vite ses forces après une bonne nuit de sommeil, et se sentait reposée. Grâce à la Potion Régénérante, elle sentait qu'elle avait retrouvé son sang et sa vitalité. Mais cela recommençait le soir-même. Elle frissonna quand elle pensa au moment où Severus planterait à nouveau ses crocs dans son cou.

            Un bruit à sa fenêtre la sortit de ses pensées. Un hibou se tenait à la vitre, semblant porter un lourd colis. Hermione lui ouvrit et le déchargea. Le colis contenait une bonne dizaine de flacons contenant un liquide rouge sang. La Potion de Régénération. Le colis venait sans doute de Severus. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à le remercier le soir-même.

- Bonjour Hermione, salua Ginny, tu te sens mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux, merci ! répondit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Où sont Ron et Harry.

- Tu as oublié le match de Quidditch amical Gryffondor-Serdaigle ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. . .

- Ils sont allés se préparer, et nous devrions y aller nous aussi.

            Hermione n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Gryffondor avait gagné le Tournoi, et ce match amical était organisé pour fêter la fin des examens et surtout la fin de Voldemort.

- Vas-y sans moi Ginny. Je me sens mieux c'est vrai, mais pas assez pour aller hurler dans les gradins.

- Tu as raison. Repose-toi bien.

- Je vais aller me reposer à la Bibliothèque.

- Tu es impossible !

            Hermione prit des livres sur les Vampires et passa le reste de la matinée à dévorer ces livres dans sa chambre. Mais un livre la troubla particulièrement : Le pouvoir de Séduction des Vampires.

            D'après l'ouvrage, les Vampires possédaient le pouvoir de séduire tout mortel pour arriver à leurs fins, que ce soit pour boire leur sang, les transformer en Vampires ou encore de satisfaire leurs pulsions sexuelles. Ainsi, si un de ces êtres buvait le sang d'une personne pour qui il ressentait du désir, l'acte de se nourrir se transformait en acte de désir, réveillant aussi le désir de sa victime, et cela conduisait généralement à l'union charnelle des corps.

            Hermione était troublée. Ressentait-elle du désir pour Severus Rogue ? D'après le livre, ce sentiment était incité par le Vampire, ce qui signifiait qu'il la désirait aussi. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement. . . Il lui fallait résister à l'attraction que le Professeur Severus Rogue exerçait sur elle. . .

Termin ! Bon, rien de bien intéressant, mais il faut bien vous préparer au prochain chapitre qui s'intitule Fièvre. . . A la semaine prochaine !

**RAR :**

**Kiki** : merci !! Si tu veux lire les autres fics, rien de plus simple !! Tu cliques sur mon pseudo et tu obtiens toutes mes fics terminées et en cours. . . Ouais, faut aussi que tu aies le courage de lire une saga de cinq parties. . . Si ça te dit !

**Caliméra** : merci beaucoup ! La sensualité n'est pas finie, elle continue dans le chap 5 !

**Link 9** : merci !! Je trouve quand même que VDF c'est mieux que mes modestes fics ! La première scène chaude entre notre Mione et notre vampire national c'est le chap 5 !! Patience !

**Manou** : y'a pas de suite prévue ! Quand tu verras la fin, tu comprendras pourquoi ! Ann Rice est bien l'auteur d'Entretien avec un Vampire et toute la saga des Vampires ! Quand je dis fic triste, c'est bien ce que je veux dire ! Attends de lire le chap 8 et tu verras ! Et ma prochaine fic en R avec Severus et Hermione vient dès que j'ai terminé Menace et Némésis ! J'ai déjà tout prévu !

**Genny 79 :** merci ! Le chap 3 un point tournant ? J'avais pas pensé à ça ! J'évite autant que possible d'être vulgaire ! Et puis pour moi, c'est la première fois une fic comme ça ! Mais ça m'a pris un beau jour, et j'ai décidé de me lancer tellement l'idée me revenait en tête ! Enfin, tant mieux si tu aimes !

**Mag, Ada et Lalie** : merci toutes les trois !

**Mayanera** : merci ! Tu trouves que j'écris bien ? Pas plus que d'autres ! Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras la totalité de la fic !

**Altea** : quelle perspicacit !! Que dire de plus ?

**Dumbledore** : merci !! Tu en connais beaucoup toi des fics avec Severus vampire et Hermione le sait ? A part les fics anglaises je vois pas ! Enfin, merci !

**Kaorulabelle** : pauvre clavier ! Je crois que pour le prochain chap, il va falloir vraiment penser à la douche froide !! Bisous !

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : quelle question ! C'est une fic Herm/Sev ! Bien sûr qu'il va y avoir quelque chose entre eux !

**Dready Girl** : oui, Rogue aide Hermi ! C'était à prévoir !

**Dalamis** : tu connais Hermione ! Malgré la bizarrerie de la fic, tout se tient quand même !

**Riddle Tom** : Tommy !!!! Que je suis contente de te revoir ! Ou te relire est plus exact ! Quoi, on est assez proches, et je peux pas t'appeler Tommy ? Tu préfères peut-être le King ? C'est plus une promotion, mais tu peux pas lire les chap à l'avance ! Ca, c'est mon privilège de mettre du suspense ! J'attends toujours ton mail sur mes longueurs et répétitions… Enfin, la plupart du temps c'est plus des fautes d'inattention, vu que je relis toujours mes chapitres avant de les poster, mais personne n'est parfait ! Enfin, merci et gros bisous à mon Tommy à moi !

**Paradise 1** : comme je le disais à Tommy juste au-dessus, je fais de mon mieux pour éviter les fautes ! Et puis, je suis censée être imbattable en ortho, comme me le disaient mes profs au Collège ! Enfin, pardonne-moi si tu vois des fautes, c'est totalement indépendant de ma volont ! Merci !

**Alisa Adams** : Rogue est en manque. . . j'aime bien cette expression ! Le chap 5 sera plus intéressant, et Ginny se fait détective pour notre plus grand plaisir !

**Amy Evans** : un peu de patience !

**Emilia Potter** : merci !

**Solar** : ça t'a fait éclater de rire ? C'était pas mon but, mais bon ! Mais tant mieux si tu adores !

**Ripper de la Blacstaff** : pas évident à taper ton pseudo, je peux t'appeler Ripper tout court ? Alors Hermione et Severus vont bien passer à l'acte !! Je lis bien la fic de Link que tu as si bien intitulée « Hermione n'a plus de main alors elle baise pas », mais pourquoi elle passerait pas à l'acte ! Tout es possible pour une auteur telle que Link, telle que je la connais ! Même quand la situation est désespérée, elle arrive à me faire rire ! Surtout quand elle a fait le plan Dérision 80 dans VDF 2 !! Dépêche-toi de traduire Very bad Things, et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, je suis dispo ! Et je suis en train de lire Death becomes her ! Qui aurait cru Hermione aussi sadique ? Tu vas aussi traduire la suite aussi ? Bisous !

**Sarah Levana** : j'entre dans le vif du sujet comme tu dis, et dans le chap 5 ! Et j'espère moi aussi que ma fic sera aussi bien qu'elle le paraît ! Bisous !


	5. Fièvre

            Coucou ! Je sens que vous allez apprécier ce chap même s'ils ne passent pas vraiment à l'acte ! Enfin, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Bonne lecture !

            **Chapitre 5 : Fièvre**

            Peu avant le rendez-vous, Severus envoya un mot par hibou à Hermione. Un mot bref, sans explication qui tenait en trois mots : « Dans mes appartements ».

            Hermione s'y rendit avec appréhension, avec un peu de retard cependant car elle dut attendre que la Salle Commune se vidât. Il était 23 heures quand elle arriva devant le tableau qui fermait les quartiers privés de Severus Rogue. Le tableau qui représentait un serpent pivota doucement, et elle entra rapidement, de peur que quelqu'un ne survienne inopinément. Severus l'attendait.

- Je me demandais si vous alliez venir.

- Je ne manque jamais à ma parole. Il m'a fallu attendre que la Salle Commune se vide.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il faut continuer. Vous avez perdu connaissance. . .

- C'était juste le manque de repos dû aux examens. Ça va aller mieux maintenant que la majeure partie des cours est terminée. Seuls trois Professeurs enseignent encore : le Professeur McGonagall, le Professeur Lupin et vous. Au fait, merci pour la Potion.

- Vous en aviez besoin. Ainsi, vous souhaitez continuer ?

- Vous en avez besoin. Comment faisait Dumbledore pour vous procurer du sang ?

- Je l'ignore. Il m'a demandé de ne pas poser de questions.

            Hermione acquiesça.

- Pourquoi ici ?

            Elle faisait allusion au mot qu'elle avait reçu.

- C'est plus discret. A cette heure, toutes les classes sont fermées et éteintes. Si Rusard voit ma salle allumée, il serait intervenu, et aurait posé des questions embarrassantes, ce que je veux éviter à tout prix. De plus, il y a près d'ici un passage secret qui vous mènera non loin de votre Salle Commune. Ce sera plus pratique pour vous.

- Vous pensez décidément à tout, Professeur Rogue.

- Il le faut bien.

            Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous êtes prête ?

            Elle acquiesça. Elle dégagea ses cheveux et pencha la tête. Il effleura du doigt les précédentes marques.

- Elles sont douloureuses ?

- Non. Je n'y pense même pas.

            Elle mentait. Elle y pensait tout le temps, sans pour autant se l'avouer. Severus passa une main autout de sa taille, l'autre soutenant la tête d'Hermione et planta ses canines au même endroit que la fois précédente. Hermione ne ressentit pas la douleur, concentrée sur la main de Severus autour de sa taille.

            Le goût du sang d'Hermione était encore plus délicieux que dans son souvenir. A cela, se mélangeait son parfum subtil, le goût de sa peau. . . Il resserra sa prise, serrant Hermione contre lui, elle gémit. Il sentit son désir grimper en flèche, la température monta de quelques degrés.

            Hermione ne se contrôlait plus. Elle avait passé ses mains autour du cou de Severus. . . ses doigts jouant dans ses cheveux. . . qui étaient soyeux et doux, contrairement à leur apparence graisseuse. Elle gémit quand il la rapprocha de lui, et elle sentit contre son ventre l'évidence de son désir.

            Severus aspira une dernière gorgée de nectar, puis sans la lâcher, il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche, sa langue forçant le passage, taquinant celle d'Hermione, la suçant avidement. La bouche de Severus conservait encore le goût du sang d'Hermione, et elle connut le goût de son propre sang, ce qui l'excita davantage.

            Ils avaient perdu tout contrôle sur leurs gestes. Severus souleva Hermione et l'assit sur la table. Il lui caressa les seins à travers sa robe et il sentit ses mamelons se dresser sous ses caresses expertes. Les mains d'Hermione déboutonnaient la chemise de Severus, elle passa sa main sur son torse musclé.

            Severus défit l'attache de la robe d'Hermione, la faisant glisser sur ses épaules. Il la dénuda jusqu'à la taille, et il se baissa pour embrasser la peau nacrée de sa poitrine. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge qui emprisonnait ses seins et le laissa tomber à terre. Sa langue traça un chemin brûlant de sa gorge jusqu'à la vallée de ses seins.

            Ses pouces titillèrent les pointes sensibles, avant qu'il n'en prit un dans sa bouche. Elle gémit de plaisir, et de surprise. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

            Réalisant brutalement où elle se trouvait et avec qui, elle sursauta violemment.

- Professeur Rogue ! cria-t-elle en le repoussant et se couvrant la poitrine de ses bras croisés.

            Il haleta, clignant des yeux, puis il se détourna. Hermione se rajusta vivement, et fourra son soutien-gorge dans sa poche.

- Je suis désolé. Cela n'aurait pas dû se produire.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. J'étais consentante.

            Il se retourna d'un bloc et la contempla, stupéfait.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous avez parfaitement compris. J'étais consentante. Vous éprouvez du désir pour moi et j'en éprouve pour vous. Je ne suis pas totalement ignorante, même si je suis inexpérimentée dans ce domaine. Mais. . .

- Il vaudrait mieux que cela ne se reproduise plus. Nous devrions arrêter de nous voir.

- Non, Professeur. Je suis la seule au courant de votre secret, et la seule qui puisse vous aider. Nous continuerons tant que Dumbledore ne sera pas revenu. Il faut juste nous contrôler. . . Vous et moi.

- D'autant plus que vous êtes encore mon étudiante.

- Raison de plus. Je vais peut-être retourner dans ma Salle Commune, murmura-t-elle.

- Je dois vous montrer le passage secret.

            Il la mena à un couloir dissimulé derrière une statue.

- Voilà. Il vous mènera à l'aile des Gryffondors.

- Merci, Professeur.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier.

            Il la regarda un moment, puis lui caressa les cheveux. Elle lui sourit et disparut dans le passage. Avec un soupir, Severus retourna dans sa chambre. Il était frustré et furieux. Furieux de ne pas avoir su garder son sang-froid. Et Hermione ne l'aidait pas en se montrant aussi réceptive. Il prit la décision de ne plus la voir. Et il le lui ferait savoir.

            Hermione entra dans sa Salle Commune, et s'adossa contre l'entrée pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Elle s'avança calmement et se figea. Ginny était installée dans un fauteuil et la regardait.

- Bonsoir Hermione.

- Ginny ? Que fais-tu. . .

- Je te retourne la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Rogue et toi ?

            Hermione sursauta.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

            Ginny sourit.

- Tu as toujours été mauvaise comédienne. Le soir où tu es rentrée de retenue avec lui, tes cheveux étaient dénoués, et ta robe ne comportait pas la moindre trace de saleté. Et ce soir. . .

- Je suis sortie faire une promenade. . .

- Et tu as décidé d'enlever ton soutien-gorge. . . dont la bretelle dépasse de ta poche.

            Hermione rougit et rangea la bretelle dans sa poche.

- Hermione, reprit Ginny, je ne veux pas te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements. Mais je suis ton amie, et si tu as besoin d'un conseil ou juste de parler, je serai là.

            Hermione baissa la tête. Elle s'avança et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Il s'agit bien du Professeur Rogue. Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose, mais. . . Il est actuellement dans une position délicate, et je suis la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Et. . . la relation a évolué.

- Est-ce que le soutien-gorge dans ta poche est une conséquence de cette évolution ?

            Hermione acquiesça. Ginny sourit.

- Le Professeur Rogue n'est pas l'homme froid et sadique qu'il prétend être. Même s'il favorise Serpentard, il n'a jamais été injuste envers les autres élèves. . . sauf envers Harry peut-être, dit Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Il nous a toujours donné les notes que nous méritions. Toi Hermione, tu as toujours eu les meilleures notes en Potions, même si Malefoy faisait tout pour te rabaisser aux yeux de Rogue. Mais on s'écarte du sujet. Ce que je voulais dire, Hermione, c'et que tu as sûrement réussi à faire tomber sa carapace.

- Je ne sais pas. . . C'est confus. . .

- Tu l'aimes ?

            L'aimer ? Hermione ne savait pas. Elle ressentait une forte attirance et un désir certain pour Severus Rogue, mais de l'amour ? Mais même si elle l'aimait, il existait un obstacle de taille : il était professeur, et elle, son étudiante. Elle le fit savoir à Ginny.

- Hermione ! Dans quelques jours, tu recevras ton diplôme et tu quitteras Poudlard ! Rogue ne sera plus ton Professeur !

- Ginny, tu ne désapprouves pas. . . que j'éprouve quelque chose pour le Professeur Rogue. Pourquoi ?

- Il n'y a pas d'âge en amour.

- Mais je ne l'aime pas !

- L'étincelle dans tes yeux quand tu parles de lui ne trompe pas, même si tu refuses de l'admettre. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Il faut que tu lui dises. Tu ne dois pas le laisser sortir de ta vie ainsi. Je ne déteste pas le Professeur Rogue. Il ne m'a jamais rabaissée et humiliée, vu que j'étais assez douée en Potions. Je me suis souvent dit que s'il y avait une femme dans sa vie, il serait plus indulgent envers les élèves moins doués. Si cette femme c'est toi, et que tu te sens bien avec lui, je n'en suis que plus heureuse pour vous deux. Ce qui compte, c'est toi. J'ignore quel est le problème auquel tu es la seule à pouvoir l'aider, mais fais-lui comprendre que tu l'aimes.

            Hermione se demanda ce qui dirait Ginny si elle savait que Severus Rogue était un Vampire. Elle sourit.

- Merci Ginny. Je ne sais pas bien encore mes sentiments pour le Professeur Rogue. . .

- Hermione, à trop attendre, tu risques de le perdre. Surtout ne fais pas cette erreur.

            Hermione releva la tête, une détermination nouvelle dans le regard.

- Merci Ginny. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire maintenant.

            Voil !! Je sais les chapitres sont courts, mais vous savez que j'étais même pas sensée la publier au départ ! Enfin… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Le chap 6 s'intitule **Amour**. Avec une scène classée R pour ceux qui s'impatientent !

**RAR :**

**Altea** : merci à toi ! Tu t'es déguisée en Vampire ? J'aurai bien aimé voir ça ! Y'a pas que mon clavier qui travaille avec moi, y'a aussi mon crayon critérium qui a eu pas mal de mines ces derniers temps ! Enfin, je te remercie ! Bisous ! 

**Ripper de la Blackstaff** : comment ça t'en es au chap 34 d'Hermione elle a plus de main ? Ouin, je veux pareil !!! Je sais, je vais accepter la proposition de Link 9 qui m'a proposé de faire une fic à 3 !! Toi, moi et elle ! N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ? La scène que tu réclames, c'est le chap 6 mais t'a eu un avant-goût dans ce chap-ci ! Ca te va ? OK, dès que j'ai un moment, je vais aller lire Nights of Blood ! Et pour I don't know how to love him, j'ai ador ! Dommage que ce soit un one-shot ! Hermione et Rogue sont attendrissants dedans… Bon, c'est peut-être pas le but recherché de l'auteur mais bon ! Au fait, j'ai lu Death Becomes her… On dirait que le côté bad de Snape a déteint sur notre chère Hermione ! Tu comptes aussi la traduire la suite ? J'ai lu sinon, du même auteur, A perfect match, et franchement, cette fille écrit super bien ! Elle s'est fait une nouvelle fan ! Et ça m'a donné envie de traduire, sa fic. Enfin, j'ai pas le temps en ce moment, avec toutes mes fics, on verra bien ! Bon, je t'embrasse bien fort et je te dis à la prochaine !

**Manou** : fatigue, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire ! Et voilà le chap 5, mais la véritable action, c'est le chap 6 ! Ta fic où Sirius rencontre Lori, je crois pas que ça marcherait ! Peut-être par incompatibilit ! Tu oublies que Sirius meurt dans le tome 5 ! Fais donc ton deuil et finissons-en !

**Khalan** : merci !

**Kiki** : merci !! Oui tu peux mettre ma fic sur ton site, mais je t'envoie un mail pour que ce soit plus clair ! Bisous !

**Lol otte 1** : une semaine d'attente c'est pas long ! Tu veux d'autres fics du même genre. . . La mienne est la seule avec Rogue Vampire en français, mais si tu veux y'en a en anglais. . . Si tu maîtrises la langue, parce que c'est pas évident ! Dis-le moi ! Nous sommes toutes deux membres du fan club de Link 9 à ce que je comprends bien ! T'as entendu Link ? On t'adore !!!! Je n'ai pas le génie de Link, mais je suis flattée que tu me compares à elle !

**Guyana 7** : ta fièvre a baiss ?

**Popov **: merci !

**Kaorulabelle** : merci !

**Magnolia** : je sais ménager l'art du suspense ! Si tu lis Némésis, tu sais de quoi je parle ! Je te souhaite bon courage avec ton bébé, je sais pas ce que c'est, mais moi avec mes cours, et toutes mes activités annexes, je m'en sors pas non plus ! Bisous !

**Dready Girl** : alors, tu en dis quoi de ça ?

**Amy Evans** : voilà, contente ?

**Sungirl 1** : qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle va résister ?

**Meline Snape** : merci pour le compliment, mais je m'estime quand même inférieure à d'autres auteurs… Je ne nomme personne ! Non, je ne remplace pas le nom d'Hermione par le tien… Même si moi aussi j'aimerai être à sa place ! Je vais t'avouer un secret : pour cette scène, je l'ai d'abord imaginée sur moi avant de la retranscrire sur Hermione pour mieux décrire les sensations ! Complètement nympho Lune d'Argent ! Bisous !

**Alisa Adams** : Rogue est spécial je sais ! Je me suis amusée comme une folle en écrivant cette fic, et accessoirement à m'imaginer à la place d'Hermione ! Bisous !

**Paradise 1** : en effet !

**Lou 4** : bienvenue !

**Poxanne de Bormélia** : ouais, Snape est sympa, même si on n'en a pas l'impression !

**Solar **: tu as aim ?

**Link 9** : je rappelle que quand elle a eu son malaise, ils étaient en classe !! Donc pas trop possible d'en profiter ! Et comme je l'ai dit à Ripper, c'est dans le chap 6, mais ça commence dans ce chap-ci !!! Et arrête de brailler, tu vas faire exploser mon écran ! Et va lire la réponse à Ripper, je suis d'accord pour faire une fic à trois ! Surtout que mademoiselle m'a avoué qu'elle en était au chap 34 de Hermione elle a plus de main ! C'est quoi ce boulot ! T'attends quoi pour uploader la suite ? Et va jeter un coup d'œil à la réponse de Lol otte 1 : nous t'aimons ! Je t'embrasse bien fort, et si j'ai une idée de fic, je te préviens !

**Mayanera** : j'essaie d'être le plus claire possible, mais c'est pas toujours le cas dans mes dissertations économiques ! Si tu voyais les notes que me tape !

**Sev Snape** : des suites partout ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Tu te venges de mon chap 25 de Némésis ou quoi ? A supposer que tu l'aies lu. . .

**Melanie Jonson** : merci ! Non, pour qu'une personne mordue devienne Vampire, il faut que la personne en question boive le sang du Vampire. Voil ! Tu n'es pas la première à me poser la question, mais pas de problème ! Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas ! Bisous !

**Riddle Tom** : merci ! Tu es l'une des rares personnes à apprécier mon chap 25 de l'Héritier ! Je peux dire que je me suis fait lapider ! Je vais répondre à ton mail, à moins que tu l'aies déjà reçu au moment de lire ces lignes ! Bisous !


	6. Amour

            Coucou !!! Le site est en bug, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez l'avoir votre chapitre !! Pour tous ceux qui réclament du R, c'est dans ce chapitre !!! N'est-ce pas Ripper et Link ?

            Bisous tout le monde !

            **Chapitre 6 : Amour**

            Hermione se leva le lendemain avec une nouvelle certitude dans le cœur. Elle aimait Severus Rogue. Et elle le lui ferait savoir. Elle arriva à la table des Gryffondors avec un sourire radieux.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour Hermione ! Tu as retrouvé la forme on dirait ! constata Ron.

- Tout va pour le mieux !

- En effet, confirma Harry. Ce sont nos derniers cours aujourd'hui, Métamorphoses, DCFM et Potions. Et ensuite, une semaine de calme avant notre remise des diplômes.

- Parle pour toi, dit Ginny. J'ai cours pendant cette semaine !

- Tu n'es qu'en Sixième Année, Ginny, intervint Hermione. C'est normal. Mais je suis quand même contente d'avoir terminé les études.

- Que vas-tu faire l'année prochaine ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Et toi ?

- Percy m'a trouvé un poste au Ministère.

- Et moi, je commence ma formation d'Auror, annonça Harry. De toute façon, les Dursley ne veulent plus de moi, alors. . . Je suis content d'être débarrassé d'eux.

            Ginny regarda Hermione, qui souriait d'un air absent. Elle n'avait pas répondu à la question de Ron. Peut-être attendait-elle d'être sûre pour sa relation avec le Professeur Rogue ?

            Le courrier arriva. Une chouette hulotte de l'école se posa devant Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils et détacha la lettre, tout en jetant un regard rapide à la table des Professeurs. Severus ne la regardait pas, feignant d'être absorbé par ce que lui disait McGonagall.

            Elle déroula le parchemin. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle reconnut l'écriture de Severus.

            _« Miss Granger,_

_            Après mûre réflexion et surtout ce qu'il s'est passé la veille au soir, je considère qu'il serait préférable de cesser notre collaboration. Je vous décharge de toute responsabilité envers moi._

_            Je pense que votre logique et votre sens des responsabilités vous rendront à la raison._

_            S.R. »_

            Elle pâlit. Il ne voulait plus de son aide. Il ne voulait plus la voir.

- Hermione, ça ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

- Tout va bien, Harry.

- C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Ron. Tu es toute pâle.

- C'est rien, juste une lettre de mes parents.

            Ça ne se passera pas ainsi. Elle devait le voir et lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Le soir-même. Elle s'arrangerait pour avoir une retenue avec lui.

            Severus avait observé Hermione. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Mais lui était décidé à ne pas la voir.

            Le cours de Métamorphoses se passa rapidement. Mc Gonagall leur avait fait revoir des transformations et n'avait pas enlevé de points. Elle regarda ses Gryffondors et surtout ses trois élèves préférés, Potter, Weasley et Granger, si brillants, et qui avaient une part active dans la destruction de Voldemort. Ils avaient grandi et allaient quitter Poudlard, se lancer dans la vie. Elle leur avait enseigné son art, et maintenant, ils étaient prêts à tout affronter. Ron se leva soudain, sous les regards surpris de ses amis.

- Professeur McGonagall ?

- Oui, M. Weasley ?

- Au nom de tous les Gryffondors, je voudrais vous remercier de l'enseignement que vous nous avez prodigué pendant 7 ans, avec une patience légendaire, malgré nos maladresses. . .

            Il y eut quelques éclats de rire.

- Et que c'est grâce à vous si nous sommes devenus des pros de la Métamorphose.

            Mc Gonagall avait l'air fortement émue et regarda ses protégés avec tendresse.

- Merci M. Weasley. Vous n'avez pas toujours été des élèves modèles, mis à part Miss Granger, mais je suis fière d'avoir pu vous enseigner l'art des Métamorphoses.

            Le cours s'acheva sur des applaudissements des élèves pour leur professeur.

            A 10 heures, ils avaient Potions. Et s'y rendirent en discutant.

- Belle initiative Ron, complimenta Harry. Et je pense que je vais en faire autant pour le Professeur Lupin cet après-midi. Après tout, c'était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père.

- Vous croyez que le Professeur Rogue mérite la même chose ? demanda Hermione.

            Harry et Ron la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Il va nous coller et nous enlever si on ose ça, répondit Ron. Des Gryffondors qui le remercient, il va penser qu'on se moque de lui.

- Oui, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce qu'il nous a appris est inutile.

- Mais enfin, c'est Rogue ! Il n'a pas hésité à nous rabaisser et nous humilier à chaque fois ! Même toi Hermione !

- Mais. . .

            Hermione n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin. Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de classe, et Severus les faisait rentrer dans sa salle de classe en silence. Elle le regarda mais il évita son regard.

- Voilà arrivé le dernier cours après 7 années d'efforts laborieux. Je ne doute pas que vous oublierez tout dès que vos diplômes vous seront remis, néanmoins. . .

            Hermione leva la main.

- Granger ?

- Professeur Rogue, ce que vous nous avez enseigné nous sera utile tout au long de notre vie, même si vous pensez le contraire.

- Je ne doute pas de vos capacités, Granger. Cependant, je ne dirais pas autant de vos condisciples.

- Je tiens à vous remercier. . .

- Gardez tout ça pour vous si vous n'êtes pas sincère.

- Mais je le suis !

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos jérémiades, Granger. Bien, vous allons confectionner une dernière Potion. . .

            Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux.

- On t'avait prévenue. . . murmura Ron.

- Il faudrait que je lui parle en privé.

- Tu es cinglée ? demanda Harry.

- Au moins, il me croira. Je t'expliquerai.

            Elle se mit à étudier les ingrédients de la Potion, et décida de la faire exploser. Et cela marcha.

- Granger ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor !

- C'est injuste Professeur Rogue, répliqua-t-elle. C'est le dernier cours, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas. . .

- Je ne vous permets pas de me critiquer !

- Je me le permets moi-même. Vous. . .

- Ça suffit ! Sortez de ce cours !

- Non.

            Elle le défia du regard. Severus savait qu'Hermione cherchait à avoir une retenue, mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

- Granger, si vous ne sortez pas tout de suite, je ferai en sorte que vous n'obteniez pas votre diplôme.

            Elle pâlit. L'enjeu était trop important. Tant pis, elle se rendrait quand même dans ses appartements le soir-même.

            Harry et Ron la retrouvèrent dans la Salle Commune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? demanda Harry.

- J'éprouvais le besoin de faire la paix, de nous quitter en bons termes, mais il semblerait que Rogue soit allergique à toute forme de conciliation.

- A qui le dis-tu ? soupira Ron.

            Le soir-même, Hermione attendit que la Salle Commune se vidât, puis elle sortit, emprunta le passage secret qui menait directement aux appartements de Severus. Elle frappa au tableau. Severus soupira en la voyant.

- J'aurais dû deviner que vous ne renonceriez pas si facilement.

- Pourquoi refusez-vous toute aide ?

- Avez-vous oublié ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

- Je n'oublie rien. Mais je ne suis plus votre élèves depuis la fin du cours ce matin. Officiellement, je ne suis plus élève de Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Puis-je entrer ?

            Severus hésita, mais finit par laisser entrer Hermione. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Grâce à une amie, je me suis aperçue que. . . j'éprouvais pour vous plus que du simple désir.

- N'allez pas plus loin. Vous. . .

- Non, Professeur. Je vous aime, même si vous ne voulez pas l'admettre.

- Vous confondez désir et amour. Vous croyez m'aimer. . .

- Vous me sous-estimez. Je connais parfaitement la différence. C'est l'amour que je vous porte qui fait que je vous désire. J'étais consentante hier. Et si vous voulez de moi, je le suis toujours.

            Elle s'approcha lentement de lui.

- Vous avez besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin de vous. . .

            Severus était fasciné par Hermione. Elle était si proche de lui, son odeur enivrante lui rappelait le goût de sa peau.

- Ne me tentez pas Hermione. . .

- Je vous aime, Severus. Et je vous désire, tout comme vous me désirez. . .

- Non. . .

- S'il vous plaît, arrêtons de lutter contre nous-mêmes.

            Cette dernière phrase eut raison de la volonté de Severus. Il embrassa passionnément Hermione. Elle entrouvit les lèvres, accueillant avec un soupir sa langue chaude. Elle blottit contre lui. Il fit dériver ses lèvres vers son cou, là où il l'avait mordue. De nouveau, il mordit dans la chair tendre, le sang déferla dans sa gorge. Hermione gémit, mais c'était de plaisir. Les mains de Severus la maintenaient fermement par la taille, la plaquant contre lui, de telle sorte qu'elle sentait son érection à travers sa robe. Severus arrêta de boire et revint vers les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle noua les bras autour de son cou.

- Hermione, j'ai envie de toi. . .

- Je suis toute à toi. . .

            Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit dans la pièce adjacente. Il la déposa avec douceur sur la couverture vert émeraude, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Hermione lui ôta sa robe de sorcier, tandis que lui-même déboutonnait le chemisier d'Hermione. Severus portait un tee-shirt noir, qu'Hermione enleva également. Severus dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille et commença à lui caresser les seins.

- Severus. . .

- Laisse-moi faire. . .

            Il se pencha et lécha les globes avant d'en prendre un dans sa bouche. Il le suça longuement et passa à l'autre. Hermione haletait de plaisir. Puis il déposa une pluie de baisers sur son ventre, avant de lui ôter sa jupe. Il remonta vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa à nouveau.

            Elle se redressa et défit la ceinture de son pantalon. Il l'enleva lui-même et elle découvrit son érection à travers son boxer noir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu ne portes que du noir. . .

- Et toi que du blanc. . .

            Hermione se sentit plus hardie et baissa elle-même le boxer de son amant. Le membre se dressait dans toute sa fierté virile. Elle regarda Severus dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ?

- Je le veux. Je veux te sentir en moi. . .

- Oh Hermione. . .

            Il l'allongea et ôta le dernier sous-vêtement d'Hermione. Ses mains caressèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout en remontant lentement vers sa féminité. Il lui écarta doucement les jambes, et sa main se posa sur la douce toison. Il la caressa habilement, son index la pénétra avec une douceur torturante.

            Hermione avait une respiration saccadée et avait fermé les yeux.

- Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi. . .

            Elle obéit, et le fixa, les pupilles agrandies par le désir.

- Severus, je t'en prie. . .

- Pas encore. . .

            Il retira sa main et la remplaça par sa bouche. Hermione cria de surprise. Sa langue jouait avec elle, la menant à la folie. . . Elle se cambra à sa rencontre quand il insina sa langue dans son antre humide.

- Oh oui. . .

            La jouissance explosa telle une coulée de lave liquide dans son ventre. Des milliers d'étoiles explosèrent devant ses yeux. Severus se redressa, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Tu as aim ?

- J'aime tout ce que tu me fais, Severus. . .

            Il s'allongea sur elle, et reprit ses caresses.

- Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps. . .

            Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée du sien.

- Tu vas avoir mal. . .

- Je te fais confiance.

            Il s'enfonça lentement en elle, et brisa la fragile barrière de sa virginité. Il la sentit retenir son souffle et s'immobilisa.

- Je suis désolé.

- Au contraire. . . Je suis contente que tu sois le premier.

            Il commença à bouger, alternant les poussées superficielles et les poussées plus profondes. La douleur était oubliée. Hermione aimait sentir Severus en elle, lui procurant des sensations inconnues mais délicieuses. Une vague montait lentement en elle. Il bougea de plus en plus vite.

- Severus. . . oui. . . oui. . .

- Oh Hermione. . .

            Il se libéra en elle, au moment-même où elle atteignait l'orgasme. Leurs cris se joignirent dans la même extase.

            Severus resta allongé sur Hermione. Elle avait refermé ses bras sur lui. Quand il voulut rouler sur le côté, elle le retint.

- Non. . . J'aime te sentir en moi.

- Hermione. . .

            Avec un soupir, elle le relâcha, et il se retira. Il tira la couveture sur eux et la couvrit.

- Tu ne regrettes rien ? demanda Severus.

- Non. Pourquoi le regretterais-je ? Je t'aime, et je le souhaitais. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Mais notre relation est vouée à l'échec. Je suis un Vampire. . .

- Peu m'importe. Tout ce qui compte, c'est le présent. Toi et moi. . .

            Elle avança sa main et toucha son sexe. Il se dressa aussitôt.

- Tu es en forme on dirait. . . murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

            Elle roula sur lui.

- A mon tour de diriger les opérations.

            Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Severus.

            Ca continue dans le prochain chapitre !! J'espère que les frustrées ont eu leur compte !!!! Bisous !! **Chap 7 : Bonheur**


	7. Bonheur

            Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, ben rien à dire de particulier, sinon que le début de chapitre est un peu chaud, mais c'est une fic en R, vous êtes prévenus !

            Sinon, le chap 7 est l'avant-dernier !! Amusez-vous bien !

            **Chapitre 7 : Bonheur**

            Severus se réveilla en éprouvant une sensation de bien-être. Il était en érection… et son sexe était dans la bouche d'Hermione.

- Hermione. . .

            Hermione répondit par une douce caresse. Elle accentua la pression de ses lèvres, sa langue titilla le gland à l'extrémité du membre.

- Qu'est-ce que. . .

            Il émit un râle de plaisir tandis qu'elle se mettait à le sucer.

- Hermione. . . Je vais. . .

            Trop tard. Il éjacula dans la bouche d'Hermione. Elle avala et se redressa, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Alors ? Tu as aim ?

- Tu n'es qu'une diablesse. . .

- Je voulais te faire plaisir, murmura-t-elle en s'allongeant sur lui.

- C'est réussi, dit-il en refermant les bras sur elle.

            Ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

            La main d'Hermione s'insinua entre eux, et elle stimula le membre de Severus.

- Tu es pleine d'ardeur ce matin. . .

- Je préfère le matin. . . Et tu ne dis pas non, si j'en juge par ce que je sens. . .

            Elle se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il lui caressa les seins.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, dit-elle.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Je veux te l'entendre me dire.

            Il la prit par les hanches et la pénétra profondément. Elle le laissa faire, savourant le plaisir de l'avoir en elle une nouvelle fois, dans cette nouvelle position. Elle se mit à bouger de haut en bas. Mais bientôt, Severus la renversa sous lui, et reprit le dessus. Elle gémit.

- Oh oui, c'est bon. . . Severus. . .

            Il commença à bouger lentement, mais Hermione protesta.

- Plus fort. . .

            Il sourit et intensifia le mouvement. Il s'enfonçait profondément, allant toujours plus loin. Il durçit encore plus, et atteignit le fond du vagin.

- Oui ! hurla Hermione.

            Dans un même cri, ils explosèrent et Severus déversa sa semence en elle. Il s'écroula sur elle, épuisé. Hermione rit. Il releva la tête, et la regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. . . Je suis heureuse. Notre nuit a été agitée.

- Tu as été fatigante.

- Allons donc ! Tu ne vas pas te plaindre !

- Sûrement pas. Mais tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

            Hermione soupira.

- Tu as raison.

            Severus se dégagea. Hermione s'assit, et Severus l'imita. Elle voulut se lever, mais Severus la retint.

- Laisse-moi au moins prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

            Il la serra contre lui et la mordit. Il but quelques gorgées de sang, puis la lâcha.

- Tu me considères comme ta réserve ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui me l'as propos !

            Elle sourit. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres où perlait une goutte de sang et le lécha.

- A tout à l'heure, Severus, murmura-t-elle.

            Elle enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcière et s'éclipsa. Severus se laissa retomber sur le lit, toute euphorie envolée. Où tout cela les mènerait-il ? Il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Hermione. Elle lui était aussi indispensable que le sang dont il avait besoin pour vivre. Il l'aimait. Elle était tendre, douce, infatigable. Il sourit. Que leur réservait l'avenir ? Il l'ignorait, mais il aimait Hermione, et pour l'instant, elle était avec lui, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

            Hermione prit une longue douche chaude pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Severus et elle avaient fait l'amour à de nombreuses reprises, entrecoupés de brèves périodes de sommeil, mais elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre fatigue. Elle sortit de sa salle de bains, s'habilla et coiffa ses cheveux, puis lança un sort de séchage sur eux. Elle descendit dans la Salle Commune. Ginny s'était levée entre-temps et rédigeait une lettre.

- Hello Ginny !

- Bonjour Hermione ! Tu es matinale ! Nous sommes samedi !

- Tu l'es aussi ! Que fais-tu ?

- J'écris à Maman, pour lui demander si ça va.

- Elle se remet ?

- Oui, lentement. Charlie est revenu de Roumanie, et Fred et George s'occupent d'elle. Elle est bien entourée.

            Ginny s'interrompit et regarda Hermione.

- Tu as changé.

- En quoi ?

- Tu es radieuse. Est-ce qu'il s'est passée quelque chose cette nuit ?

            Hermione rougit. Ginny était beaucoup trop perspicace. Elle hocha la tête.

- J'ai dit à Severus que je l'aimais.

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom. . . Je vois.

            Hermione s'effondra dans un fauteuil à côté de Ginny.

- Comment il était ? demanda Ginny.

- Merveilleux. Je l'aime. Il est doux, tendre, attentionné.

- L'amant parfait, en somme.

- Oui !

            Hermione se tut. Elle resta songeuse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ginny.

- C'est juste que je sais pas comment ça va évoluer. C'est si compliqué. . .

- Quel est le problème ? Il a 20 ans de plus que toi, mais tu l'aimes et il t'aime. Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore vous blâmera.

- C'est encore plus compliqué.

- Le secret ?

- Oui. Je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est si. . . difficile.

- Vous vous en sortirez. Le Professeur Rogue et toi êtes des êtres exceptionnels. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter du bonheur.

            Hermione sourit.

            Plus tard, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Hermione mangeait de bon appétit, sous les regards stupéfaits de Harry et Ron. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vue manger autant.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien Mione ? demanda Ron pour la énième fois.

- Mais oui ! Pourquoi tu me demandes toujours ça ?

- Eh bien. . . D'habitude, tu te contentes de grignoter des toasts, et là, c'est la troisième fois que tu te sers du bacon. . .

- J''ai faim, je me nourris. Je ne t'ai jamais reproché ta gourmandise Ron.

- Je ne suis pas gourmand !

            Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

- Ron, tu es le pire glouton qui existe sur Terre, dit Ginny.

- Mais. . .

- C'est la pure vérité, renchérit Harry.

- Tout le monde est contre moi !

            Hermione but son cinquième verre de lait et regarda Severus. Il la fixait de son regard intense et elle lui sourit. Il fit un signe de tête, mais ce bref échange ne passa pas inaperçu de Ginny.

- C'est l'amour fou, murmura-t-elle à Hermione.

- Si tu veux, répondit Hermione.

            Le soir-même, Hermione se retrouvait dans la chambre de Severus.

- Ginny nous encourage, et elle est très contente pour nous.

- Elle sait ?

- Elle a tout deviné toute seule. Je lui fais confiance.

- Weasley est intelligente.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu complimentes une Gryffondor.

- Je t'ai complimentée hier soir.

- C'est vrai. . . Severus ?

- Mmm ?

- Comment es-tu devenu un Vampire ?

- C'est assez récent. . . Un peu avant que tu n'arrives à Poudlard en fait. Même si Voldemort n'était plus actif, certains Mangemorts restaient en activité… J'ai accompli certaines missions pour Dumbledore. Et une nuit, je me suis retrouvé face à un Vampire affamé. J'ai bien failli mourir cette nuit-là. Nous nous sommes battus, mais il m'a battu, et il a bu mon sang. Cependant, il a été impressionné par ma résistance, et ne pouvait se résoudre à me tuer. Il a fait de moi un Vampire en me donnant son sang. Quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais devenu, j'ai tout dit à Dumbledore et j'ai voulu démissionner, mais il l'a refusé et m'a demander de garder mon poste tout en continuant à travailler pour lui dans l'ombre. J'ai accepté. Tu sais tout.

- Je dois remercier ce Vampire. C'est grâce à lui que nous nous sommes connus autrement que dans une relation Professeur-élève. Je t'aime Severus.

- Hermione. . .

            Hermione et Severus passèrent une semaine de pur bonheur. Hermione rejoignait Severus chaque soir, et ils s'aimaient jusqu'au plus profond de la nuit.

            Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la remise des diplômes. Le lundi matin, Minerva McGonagall arriva dans la Grande Salle avec une mine lugubre. Hermione et Severus avaient de nouveau passé la nuit ensemble et elle était de bonne humeur, discutant joyeusement avec Ginny. McGonagall se leva et réclama le silence.

- J'ai à vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante. Il y a 1 mois, Albus Dumbledore a été victime d'un sort particulièrement dangereux de Voldemort, et est plongé depuis dans le coma. Sainte-Mangouste vient de m'avertir qu'hélas, notre Directeur n'a pas survécu à sa blessure. Il est mort cette nuit. . .

Voilà qui laisse présager de la fin !! Et c'est pas une fin heureuse, vous êtes prévenus !! Je ne vous dirai pas le titre du chap 8 sinon je vais me faire massacrer encore moi !

**RAR :**

**Scarlett** : j'ai pas le temps d'uploader plus souvent dans la semaine. Et puis mon rythme d'écriture n'y survivrait pas. Mais une semaine c'est un rythme régulier, surtout si on considère que certains auteurs nous font attendre beaucoup plus longtemps. Be happy !

**Altea** : et c'est pas fini !

**Lily Ewans/Potter** : merci !

**Popov** : merci !! Je t'enverrai mes chapitres dès que je pourrai !

**Amy Evans** : merci beaucoup !

**Link et Ripper** : y'a un problème sur le passage du cunnilingus ? T'as pas aim ? Et c'est pourtant vous qui me réclamiez cette scène à grands cris !!! Contradictoire !

**Caliméra** : coincée et pudibonde ? Et t'es allée lire ma fic ? Wouah !! Je sais pas du tout si les Vampires peuvent avoir des enfants, et de toute façon la question se pose pas du tout dans cette fic !

**Dumbledore** : je me suis débrouillée pour que ça vire pas dans le vulgaire !

**Meline Snape** : moi aussi j'aimerai être à sa place !

**Melanie Jonson** : merci !

**Aurélia** : je sais, mais pas de traitement de faveur !! Une semaine d'attente pour tout le monde !!!

**Kiki** : merci !!

**Alisa Adams** : ouais, vive Hermione !! Elle l'a bien eue ! Et où va mener la relation… Tu le sauras dans le dernier chapitre !

**Paradise Nightwish** : c'est pour bientôt !


	8. Mort

            Vous allez m'assassiner ! M'enfin… J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

            **Disclaimer** : pas à moi… Comme d'hab ! Bisous tout le monde, sur cet ultime chapitre de Ténèbres, qui aura duré deux mois… Je vous aime !

            **PS** : sortez les mouchoirs, surtout les sensibles de nature !

****

            **Chapitre 8 : Mort**

- Albus Dumbledore est mort. . .

            Severus sentit son monde s'écrouler. Cette fois, il était perdu. Mais il ne pensait pas à lui-même. Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands directeurs de Poudlard était mort. Le monde sorcier avait perdu un sorcier exceptionnel, et lui, un ami et un confident.

            Les élèves étaient tétanisés par la stupeur, certains regardant MacGonagall comme si elle était devenue folle. Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait pas mourir. . . 

- Je ne peux pas y croire. . . murmura Harry.

- Il semblait invincible, renchérit Ron.

- Il nous en donnait l'impression, souffla Ginny en regardant Hermione.

            Celle-ci avait pâli, et cherché instinctivement Severus du regard. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, figé de surprise. . . L'avenir s'effondrait. Severus ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre à Poudlard, mais il lui était difficile de survivre à un monde hostile.

            McGonagall reprit la parole d'une voix étranglée comme si elle se retenait de pleurer.

- Dans deux jours, nous organiserons la cérémonie des diplômes qui sera célébrée en l'honneur d'Albus Dumbledore. . .

            Elle s'interrompit abruptement et quitta la Grande Salle par la porte du fond.

            Les élèves regagnèrent leur Salle Commune en murmurant. Certains arboraient un air sombre, certaines filles en Première Année pleuraient, et d'autres restaient muets et impassibles. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny regagnèrent la Tour des Gryffondors, y pénétrèrent et s'assirent.

- Que deviendra Poudlard sans Dumbledore ? demanda Ginny.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est mort. . . murmura Ron.

            Hermione soupira. Il fallait qu'elle voie Severus. Elle se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Harry.

- Voir si les Profs n'ont pas besoin de mon aide.

            Elle sortit. Elle se rendit dans les cachots et entra dans la pièce familière. . . et fut aussitôt enveloppée dans une étreinte chaude et puissante.

- J'ai pris une décision, souffla une voix à son oreille.

            Hermione noua ses bras autour de la taille de Severus et se blottit contre sa poitrine.

- Laquelle ?

- Je vais tout dire à McGonagall et je vais présenter ma démission.

            Hermione sursauta et recula.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- C'est la seule solution. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

- Mais Severus. . . Tu es un Professeur exceptionnel, pense à ce que Poudlard perdrait !

- Crois-moi, les trois-quarts de ce Collège sauteront de joie.

- Mais. . .

- Ecoute-moi Hermione. Que je reste ou que je parte, je vais mourir, c'est inévitable.

- Et moi ? Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Tu m'es devenu indispensable. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Enfuyons-nous ensemble. Tu continuerais à boire mon sang et. . .

- Ce n'est pas une solution, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Plutôt mourir que de vivre sans toi !

            Severus soupira.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime. C'est un déchirement pour moi de t'infliger cette souffrance. Mais ma décision est prise.

            Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes.

- Ne me fais pas ça, je t'en supplie. . .

- Je suis désolé. . .

            Il l'embrassa d'un baiser empreint de douceur et d'amour et quitta la pièce.

            Il se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall. Celle-ci était assise à son bureau, sans rien faire, fixant une feuille de papier sans la voir.

- Minerva ? appela-t-il doucement.

            Elle sursauta.

- Oh Severus. . . Justement. . . Je voulais vous voir.

- A quel propos ?

- C'est à propos de Dumbledore. Il a laissé une lettre dont une partie vous concerne.

            Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Expliquez-vous.

            Minerva prit un parchemin et le déroula.

- Il dissoud l'Ordre du Phénix qui n'a plus lieu d'être, m'a donné des consignes pour le Collège et il écrit également que si vous vouliez démissionner, vous étiez libre de le faire. Rassurez-moi Severus, vous ne pensez pas à. . .

- Si Minerva. Je suis venu vous présenter ma démission. Albus n'étant plus là, je ne peux plus rester.

- Mais nous avons tous besoin de vous !

- Il y a une chose que vous ignorez sur moi, Minerva. Une chose qui fait que je ne peux pas rester, même si je le voulais.

- Dites-moi alors ! Je peux sûrement vous aider !

- Je ne crois pas. Seriez-vous capable de me fournir en sang humain régulièrement ?

            Et sans attendre la réponse, Severus sortit de la pièce. Minerva resta bouche bée, alors que l'information pénétrait dans son esprit et fournissait un éclairage nouveau à quelques événements. Severus Rogue était un Vampire, voilà qui expliquait bien des choses.

            Hermione s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne voulait pas que Severus la quitte. Elle l'aimait, voulait vivre avec lui, mourir avec lui. . . Mais il était déjà mort. . . Elle pleura de plus belle. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se redressa.

- Hermione. . . 

- Ginny. . . Il veut me quitter. . .

- Il veut. . . Mais pourquoi ?

            Ginny s'assit sur le lit, et Hermione essuya ses larmes.

- Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort. . . Il ne peut plus rester à Poudlard. Il va partir quelque part, et attendre que la mort vienne. . .

- Mais pourquoi veut-il mourir ?

            Hermione ne répondit pas. Ginny réfléchissait tout en fixant Hermione. Celle-ci, d'un geste machinal, coinca ses cheveux derrière son oreille et Ginny découvrit les traces de la morsure.

- Qu'est-ce. . .

            Elle tendit la main et toucha les plaies avant qu'Hermione ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Le front de Ginny se plissa, son regard fixa les traces de la morsure et une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard.

- C'est un Vampire. . . murmura-t-elle.

            Trop fatiguée pour protester, Hermione acquiesça.

- Tout s'explique. . . Dumbledore lui fournissait du sang et maintenant. . .

- Quand je l'ai découvert, je lui ai proposé mon sang jusqu'au retour de Dumbledore. Mais. . . il est mort. Maintenant, Severus veut mourir, et je ne peux rien faire. Pourtant, je sais qu'il m'aime. Mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il est allé donner sa démission à McGonagall.

- C'est fou. . . J'ai imaginé des tas de choses sur Rogue. . . Mais un Vampire ? Personne ne s'en est jamais douté, il n'a jamais représenté un quelconque danger pour les élèves. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais que je mourrais s'il meurt.

- Il est déjà mort, Hermione. Ecoute, j'ai toujours encouragé ta relation avec Rogue, et je continuerai, malgré que ce soit un Vampire. Cependant, réfléchis bien. Il n'est pas comme nous, et t'engager dans une relation avec lui n'est peut-être pas raisonnable. Il va finir par mourir, et il y est décidé. Tu n'arriveras pas à le faire changer d'avis.

            Mais Hermione venait de trouver une solution.

- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

- Hermione, que. . .

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer. . . Je dois aller à la Bibliothèque !

            Deux heures après, Hermione avait élaboré un plan et se rendit dans la chambre de Severus. Il sourit tristement en la voyant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je veux mourir avec toi, annonça-t-elle, déterminée.

            Le sourire s'évanouit.

- Non. Tu as la vie devant toi. Tu vas recevoir ton diplôme. . .

- Je me fiche de la vie et du diplôme si c'est sans toi. Fais de moi un Vampire, Severus.

            Severus la fixa, stupéfait.

- Tu as perdu la tête ?

- Si tu veux mourir, je le veux aussi. Si tu pars sans moi, je me suicide. Or, je veux mourir avec toi. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort si je suis avec toi. Il suffit que je boive ton sang, comme tu as bu le mien.

- Hermione. . . Je ne me sens pas la force de t'infliger. . . cette métamorphose.

- S'il te plaît. . . J'ai déjà tout prévu. Il me faut une journée complète pour devenir Vampire. Demain, tu me transformes. Nous assisterons à la cérémonie pour rendre un dernier hommage à Dumbledore. A l'aube, nous irons au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, pour voir une dernière fois le lever du soleil. . . Nos âmes se retrouveront de l'autre côté. . . Severus, je t'en prie. . .

            Severus la regarda douloureusement.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Sans toi, la vie n'a aucune signification.

- As-tu pensé à tes amis ?

- Ginny sait pour toi. Harry et Ron finiront par comprendre. Severus. . . ne me refuse pas le droit d'être avec toi. Je t'aime, je t'aime désespérément !

            Severus ne répondit pas, il l'embrassa. Dieu qu'il l'aimait ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui propose cette solution terriblement tentante ? Il avait prévu de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite et de s'y laisser mourir lentement, mais voilà qu'Hermione lui proposait une solution radicalement différente !

            Ses mains dénudèrent Hermione. . .

            Ni Hermione, ni Severus ne parurent au dîner ce soir-là.

- Mais où est passée Hermione ? demanda Ron. Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, ni à la Bibliothèque. . .

- Laisse-là, Ron, dit Ginny. C'est une grande fille.

- Je m'inquiète pour elle. Au même titre que toi, je la considère comme ma sœur.

- Rogue non plus n'est pas là, fit remarquer Harry.

            Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Tu crois qu'elle et Rogue. . . commença Ron.

- N'importe quoi ! interrompit Ginny pour couvrir Hermione. Alors là, Ron, tu dépasses des records de bêtise ! Hermione est bouleversée par la mort de Dumbledore et est sûrement allée se réfugier quelque part pour ne plus entendre tes remarques stupides !

- Mais enfin Ginny. . .

            Ginny se leva et courut hors de la Grande Salle. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Hermione et Rogue étaient ensemble, mais personne d'autre ne devait le savoir. Cependant, elle détestait avoir à mentir à Harry et son frère.

            Hermione ouvrit les yeux. La pénombre régnait. Elle prit sa montre sur la table de chevet. Les aiguilles indiquaient 22h. Elle s'étira. Un bras l'enserra à la taille, et une bouche se posa sur sa nuque.

- Nous avons raté le dîner, murmura Severus.

- Je m'en moque, répondit-elle en se retournant contre lui en l'embrassant.

            Severus s'écarta doucement.

- Tu es prête ? Si nous le faisons maintenant, tu te réveilleras demain après-midi, juste à temps pour la Cérémonie.

- Allons-y.

- Je dois te mener au bord de l'évanouissement et là, tu boiras mon sang.

- Je sais.

            Ils s'assirent, mais Severus ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Hermione lui offrit de nouveau son cou. Il la mordit, et but le sang, plus longuement que d'habitude. Hermione sentit la vie s'écouler doucement de ses veines. . . Elle s'effondra contre Severus. Il arrêta d'aspirer le liquide. Il entailla son poignet grâce à un poignard aiguisé et le présenta à Hermione.

- Bois Hermione.

            Il pressa son poignet contre ses lèvres et la força à boire, alors qu'elle luttait contre l'inconscience. Elle sentit le sang de Severus couler dans sa gorge, chaud et salé. D'une main, elle agrippa la main de Severus pour pouvoir mieux aspirer le sang. Mais peu à peu, ses forces déclinèrent, ses paupières s'alourdirent. Severus retira son poignet et l'allongea.

- Dors. . . Dans quelques heures, tu seras transformée, murmura-t-il.

            Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle était morte. Et dans une vingtaine d'heures, elle se réveillerait dans une nouvelle vie.

            Ginny était angoissée. Hermione avait disparu la veille en lui annonçant qu'elle allait à la Bibliothèque, et depuis, personne ne l'avait vue. Personne ne savait pas non plus où était Rogue, mais personne ne s'en souciait. Elle se résolut à aller frapper chez lui.

- Professeur Rogue ? appela-t-elle d'une voix timide en frappant.

            Le tableau pivota. Rogue parut surpris.

- Que voulez-vous Weasley ?

- Hermione est-elle avec vous ? Tout le monde s'inquiète pour elle, et je commence à être à court d'excuses pour la couvrir.

- Elle va bien. Elle sera à la Cérémonie ce soir. Dites à Potter et Weasley qu'elle est allée faire une course à Londres.

- Surtout, prenez soin d'elle. Je vous souhaite le bonheur.

            Severus hocha la tête, mais il se demanda ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait vraiment.

            Hermione se réveilla avec un vague mal de tête. Les événements lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ne sentait pas différente. Severus apparut à ses côtés.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Comme d'habitude.

- C'est normal. Mais tes cicatrices dues à mes morsures ont disparu.

            Hermione les toucha, mais il n'y avait plus rien.

- Etrange. . .

- C'est bientôt l'heure. Tu devrais aller te préparer.

- Ça ne va pas être évident si je ne me vois pas dans un miroir.

- Demande à Weasley de t'aider. Elle est venue ce matin parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi.

- Elle est adorable.

            Hermione embrassa Severus et s'esquiva. Ginny l'attendait devant la Salle Commune.

- Hermione ! Enfin te voil ! J'ai dit à tout le monde que tu étais à Londres pour une course.

- Merci Ginny. Tu n'es pas encore prête à ce que je vois. Allons nous préparer ensemble.

- Oui !

            Hermione fut assaillie par Harry et Ron.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Ginny vous l'a dit. A Londres. Pour me changer les idées. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir !

- Je suis désolée, mais je voulais être seule. Détendez-vous ! Je suis rentrée saine et sauve. Et maintenant, je vais aller me préparer avec Ginny. A tout à l'heure les garçons.

            Elles s'esquivèrent en riant dans la chambre d'Hermione.

- Alors ? Tu étais avec Rogue ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

- Oui ! dit Hermione en sortant de son armoire une robe de sorcière bordeaux en satin. Je vais prendre une douche. Tu ferais mieux de te changer, je te coifferai.

            Hermione se doucha rapidement et enfila la robe tout en lançant un sort de séchage sur ses cheveux. Elle les démêla sommairement en attendant d'être coiffée convenablement. Elle revint dans sa chambre. Ginny coiffait ses longs cheveux, et était vêtue de la traditionnelle robe de sorcier qui composait l'uniforme.

- Tu es magnifique, comme d'habitude ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Merci.

- C'est fou ce que tu es pâle ! Rogue t'a épuisée à ce point ?

            Hermione s'empourpra.

- Ginny !

- Je plaisantais !

- Bon, assieds-toi que je m'occupe de tes cheveux.

            Elle agita sa baguette, et des mèches rousses se tressèrent entre elles, formant de minuscules petites tresses dans la masse de cheveux flamboyante de Ginny.

- Voilà, tu es superbe. On passe au maquillage.

            Ginny fut discrètement maquillée. Quand celle-ci se regarda dans un miroir, Hermione restant en retrait, elle poussa un cri de surprise.

- Je suis complètement différente !

- J'ai fait ressortir ta beauté naturelle, rien de plus.

- Merci Hermione. A ton tour maintenant.

            Elle torsada la masse brune et noua le tout en un chignon élégant qu'elle fixa avec des épingles qui se fondirent dans la chevelure, devenant invisibles.

- Hermione. . .

- Oui ?

- Tes marques ont disparu.

            Hermione porta la main à sa gorge.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle sans se troubler.

- Hermione. . . Tu as. . . C'était _ça_ ta solution ?

- Le seul moyen.

- Mais enfin Hermione ! Ce n'est pas en devenant Vampire que tu résoudras le problème !

- Si Ginny. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. J'aime Severus et. . .

- Et tu vas partir avec lui. C'est de la folie pure.

- Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est folie ?

- Et Mort dans ton cas ! Tu as pensé à Harry et Ron ?

- Ils me comprendront. J'en suis sûre.

            Ginny secoua la tête, résignée.

- Je n'approuve pas.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le sois. Mais tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie, et je te remercie pour ça.

- Oh Hermione. . .

            Elles s'étreignirent longuement dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Hermione se ressaisit et Ginny la maquilla et elles descendirent enfin.

            La cérémonie se déroula comme dans un rêve. McGonagall fit un long discours où elle rappela la vie de Dumbledore, et ses points culminants, évoqua son œuvre et enfin, demanda une minute de silence en son honneur. Puis, le Professeur Chourave appela les élèves de Septième Année un par un dans l'ordre alphabétique pour leur remettre leur diplôme. (nda : je saute tout le monde sauf nos trois héros)

- Miss Hermione Granger !

            Elle s'avança lentement, en évitant de regarder Severus de peur d'être déconcentrée. Elle se tint devant sa Directrice de Maison.

- Bravo Miss Granger. Vous avez eu la note la plus élevée à toutes les épreuves avec toutefois une mention spéciale en Métamorphoses et Potions.

            McGonagall arborait un sourire amusé tandis qu'Hermione regardait Severus. Il inclina brièvement la tête et elle vit l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et revint à sa place, le diplôme dans ses mains.

- Mention spéciale en Potions, dit Ron. J'aurais jamais cru ça de Rogue.

- Nous le connaissons mal, murmura Hermione en jetant un regard à Severus.

- M. Harry Potter !

            Harry se leva et s'approcha de l'estrade.

- Vous n'avez pas passé les examens, nous nous sommes basés sur vos notes obtenues aux différents devoirs donnés en classe, et également examiné votre parcours de près.

            Harry fronça les sourcils. Que racontait McGonagall ?

- Voyons, vous avez sauvé la Pierre Philosophale, déjoué un piège de Voldemort et tué un Basilic, délivré un hippogriffe et sauvé un innocent en la personne de Sirius Black, gagné le tournoi des Trois Sorciers et frôlé la mort, encore une fois frôlé la mort en vous retrouvant face à Voldemort au Ministère, sauvé Poudlard de la destruction et enfin tué Voldemort. Sans oublier que Gryffondor a remporté la Coupe de Quidditch plusieurs années. . .

            Harry sourit quand McGonagall lui remit son diplôme. Et voilà sept années qui se concluaient.

- M. Ronald Weasley !

            C'était au tour de Ron.

- Vous n'avez pas toujours été un élève modèle, cependant, vous vous êtes largement amélioré ces deux dernières années, si bien que même le Professeur Rogue a été surpris de vos compétences.

            Ron jeta un regard surpris à Rogue qui lui rendit un regard glacial. Ron haussa les épaules et regagna sa table.

- Voilà, c'est terminé, dit-il. Demain, nous quitterons définitivement Poudlard.

            « Demain, je serai morte », pensa Hermione. McGonagall annonça le début du banquet final. Ron se jeta sur les plats sous les regards exaspérés de sa sœur et le rire d'Harry.

- Tu ne manges pas Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

            Ginny la regarda : les Vampires ne se nourrissaient pas de nourriture. Bien que ne mangeant rien, Hermione discuta gaiement avec ses amis. Arriva le dessert. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Ron, Harry, je vous ai toujours adorés. . . Et j'espère que cela en sera toujours ainsi.

- Bien sûr, assura Ron. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Nos chemins vont se séparer, c'est inévitable. Et peut-être plus tôt qu'on ne le croie. Ne m'oubliez pas.

- Ça ne risque pas. Tu es comme notre sœur ! dit Harry.

- Ces sept années ont été parmi les plus merveilleuses de ma vie.

- H ! s'écria Ron. Ne dis pas ça, on dirait que tu vas mourir demain !

            Hermione se contenta d'un sourire triste.

            Pour la dernière fois, Hermione parcourut le passage secret qui reliait les cachots et l'aile des Gryffondors. Severus l'attendait.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il en l'embrassant.

- A moi aussi.

            Ils échangèrent un long baiser. Puis Hermione s'écarta.

- Mention spéciale en Potions ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Tu es intelligente. Je reconnais ton mérite.

- Merci !

            Le silence s'installa entre eux. Severus observa longuement Hermione.

- Tu as peur.

- Pas de la mort. De l'inconnu. Mais tant que je serai avec toi, je ne crains aucun défi.

            Severus, attendri, passa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux et inclina la tête pour mieux profiter de la caresse.

- Tu es une femme merveilleuse. . .

            On frappa à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure tardive ? Hermione se recula.

- Va ouvrir.

            Il regarda Hermione s'installer dans un fauteuil à haut dossier. Son visiteur ne la verrait pas, mais elle entendrait tout. Il ouvrit, et haussa un sourcil.

- Minerva ? Il est bien tard.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore couché Severus.

- Je me prépare au départ, vous le savez bien.

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir. J'ignore comment Dumbledore faisait, mais je trouverai un moyen pour le sang. Vous étiez le protégé d'Albus, et je ne veux pas trahir sa mémoire. . .

- Albus vous a écrit que j'étais libre de démissionner.

- Je ne peux me résoudre à vous laisser faire. Severus, vous avez été l'un de mes élèves et vous êtes devenu un collègue et un ami. Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous auto-détruire sans rien faire.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix Minerva. Ma décision est prise. Je partirai à l'aube.

- Mais vous êtes si seul. . .

- Il n'est pas le seul Professeur McGonagall, intervint Hermione en se levant.

            Severus soupira. Hermione allait compliquer les choses.

- Pourquoi es-tu intervenue ?

- Tu as quelque mal à la convaincre à ce que je vois.

- Miss Granger. . .

            Minerva McGonagall ne comprenait pas. Elle avait remarqué le tutoiement de Severus et Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Nous vous torturez pas Professeur McGonagall. Severus et moi nous aimons.

- Mais enfin. . . C'est un. . .

- Vampire, je sais. Je l'ai découvert il y a deux semaines et je lui ai proposé mon aide. Le Professeur Dumbledore n'étant plus là pour lui fournir du sang, je lui ai offert le mien.

- Vous êtes totalement inconsciente !

            Severus esquissa un sourire. Pour une fois, il était tout à fait d'accord avec Minerva.

- Je savais ce que je faisais, reprit Hermione. Et peu à peu, je suis tombée amoureuse de Severus. . . Et c'est pour cette raison que je vais partir avec lui à l'aube.

- Je vous avais pensé plus raisonnable que ça Miss Granger.

- Peut-on être raisonnable quand l'amour s'en mêle ? N'avez-vous jamais aimé Professeur McGonagall ?

            Un voile assombrit le regard de Minerva. Hermione comprit qu'elle avait touché un point douloureux, et le regretta. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir son Professeur préféré.

- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Miss Granger, j'ai aimé. Comme vous Miss Granger, l'un de mes professeurs. Mais cette histoire ne vous regarde pas. Je suis effectivement mal placée pour vous faire la leçon. Tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter, c'est d'être heureuse.

- Je ne doute pas de l'être.

- Prenez soin d'elle, Severus. Adieu.

- Au revoir, Professeur McGonagall.

- Au revoir Minerva.

            Elle leur sourit tristement et s'éclipsa.

            Hermione sourit à Severus.

- Tu as réussi à la convaincre. . . murmura Severus.

- Arrête de parler et embrasse-moi. Aime-moi encore une fois. . .

            Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta sur le lit, tout en déposant des milliers de baisers sur son cou. Il la dénuda et la caressa avec une lenteur torturante. Tous deux savouraient chaque moment passé ensemble. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures. . .

            Ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit. A cinq heures du matin, Severus se redressa sur un coude.

- Il est temps d'y aller.

            Hermione acquiesça et se mit en position assise, le drap glissant sur sa poitrine nue. Severus la contempla.

- Ne me tente pas.

            Elle sourit.

            Ils se douchèrent et s'habillèrent. Puis, ils sortirent de la chambre, main dans la main. Ils traversèrent le Hall d'entrée. Hermione aperçut une silhouette dans un coin.

- Hermione. . .

- Ginny. . . Que fais-tu l ?

- Je t'attendais. Pour te dire au revoir. Le Professeur Rogue et toi. . . soyez heureux.

            Severus regarda Hermione. Ginny ne savait pas qu'ils allaient mourir. Soudain, l'instinct de Severus l'avertit d'une nouvelle présence. Non, deux nouvelles présences. Potter et Weasley.

- Hermione. . . Potter et Weasley sont là.

- Harry et Ron ?

            Un mouvement dans l'air avertit Hermione que Harry et Ron avaient pris la cape d'invisibilité. Harry l'enleva, et des regards suspicieux apparurent.

- Au nom de Dieu, Hermione, à quoi tu joues ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne joue pas Ron. J'aime Severus. . . Fais comme ta sœur. Elle n'a jamais découragé. . .

- Ginny ! Tu étais au courant ? demanda Harry.

- Je l'étais. Hermione a le droit d'être heureuse. Et si c'est avec le Professeur Rogue, nous n'avons rien à y redire.

- Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? reprocha Harry.

- Parce que je craignais vos réactions ! Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, ni pour Severus. . . Nous allons vous quitter. Severus et moi ne pouvons pas rester.

- Tu comptais partir sans dire au revoir ?

- Je vous ai fait mes adieux. Hier soir, au banquet.

- Je comprends mieux. . . murmura Ron.

- Pour une fois, siffla Severus.

            Ron le fusilla du regard. Il serra Hermione dans ses bras.

- Je ne voulais pas croire Harry. Il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose, tu étais si bizarre ! Nous sommes restés dans la Salle Commune après ton départ, mais tu n'es pas revenue. Puis, Ginny est sortie et nous l'avons suivie.

- Vous êtes restés toute la nuit ici ?

- Oui.

- Oh, vous êtes adorables. . .

            Hermione les étreignit, les larmes aux yeux. Severus s'approcha.

- Le soleil va se lever. . .

            Elle s'écarta.

- Nous devons y aller. Nous allons sur la Tour d'Astronomie contempler une dernière fois le lever du soleil.

            Ginny protesta.

- Quoi ? Vous. . . Tu vas. . .

- Ginny, je te laisse le soin de tout expliquer à Harry et Ron.

- Nous expliquer quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Oh Hermione. . . Ne fais pas ça. . .

- Il le faut.

            Severus l'entraîna par la main. Hermione et Ginny pleuraient, Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas. Ginny s'effondra dans les bras de Harry.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Hermione et Severus. . . Ils vont se suicider.

            Harry et Ron sursautèrent et se regardèrent.

- Ils vont sauter du haut de la Tour. . . supposa Ron. Il faut les en empêcher.

- Non. . . nia Ginny. Ils vont s'exposer au soleil. Ce sont des Vampires !

            L'horizon était rose, le soleil n'allait plus tarder. Hermione était blottie dans les bras de Severus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Les mains étaient unies, leurs pensées se rejoignaient. Les premiers rayons apparurent, et peu à peu, ils éclairèrent la Tour. Hermione se serra plus étroitement contre Severus et ferma les yeux. Bientôt, ils quitteraient cette enveloppe charnelle et leurs tourments prendraient fin. Le soleil illumina la Tour dans son entier. Hermione sentit la brulûre du soleil sur sa peau. . . Severus ressera son étreinte. L'astre chaud les consuma lentement. . . ils retournaient à la poussière originelle, mais leurs âmes étaient toujours vivantes et étaient réunies pour l'éternité. . .

            Pas taper !!!! Je vous avais dit que c'était triste !! Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Si besoin, je ferais les réponses que j'uploaderai la semaine prochaine ! Comme d'habitude ! Bisous !

            **Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fic, même sans laisser de reviews** : Paradise Nightwish, Genny 79, Dumbledore, Riddle Tom, Neijla, Roxanne de Bormelia, Kaorulabelle, Ripper de la Blackstaff, Alisa Adams, Missa, Amy Evans, Deedlit, Gaeriel Jedusor, Meline Snape, Daikyo, Manou, Solar, Dalamis, Hermimi, Altea, Link9, Emilie Potter, Lady Yoko Cristal, Nore, Thanatos, Lome, Kyarah, Magnolia, Sarah Levana, Dready Girl, Mayanera, Mag, Ada, Lalie, Caliméra, Kiki, Sev Snape, Lou4, Lol otte 1, Guyana 7, Khalan, Lily Ewans/Potter, Arlein de Lioncourt, Watery136, Lola 3, Spanish girl, Liza Black, Satell, Aurélia, Hermi et Mione, Scarlett, M-J, Moa.

            Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié certains d'entre vous, et pour les lecteurs silencieux, Merci !!!!

**RAR :**

**Lily Ewans/Potter** : non, tu vois, ils sont pas tous morts !! Seulement les deux héros de l'histoire !! Je sais je suis cruelle et sadique, et fière de l'être !

**M-J** : ben ouais, fallait bien trouver une bonne raison pour tuer Severus et Hermione ! J'ai décidé de faire une fic courte parce que l'histoire de Severus Vampire ne pouvait pas durer. Du moins Hermione le découvre, ça ne peut pas durer sur 30 chapitres, sans que personne ne s'en doute. Donc fic courte qui se déroule sur une semaine ! C'est pas plus mal !

**Moa** : pourquoi t'aimes pas les fics R ? Certaines sont excellentes, sans pour autant aller vers le vulgaire ! Enfin, c'est toi qui vois ! Merci de ton attention !

**Lola** **3** : merci à toi !!

**Meline Snape** : ouais, c'est triste hein ? Tu as lu le chap 7 dès le réveil au matin ? Euh… J'aurais peut-être dû prévenir… Hé, mais je raconte quoi moi ? J'ai mis un avertissement ! Et si tu fais allusion au début du chapitre, c'est voulu !!! Je me suis amusée grave !!

**Kaorulabelle** : merci !! Tu veux me servir de bouclier humain si des lecteurs malheureux veulent me trucider ?

**Amy Evans** : j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue ! Bon, je t'embrasse !

**Aurélia** : toi tu vas faire partie de mes meurtriers, je le sens…

**Dumbledore** : ben… Tu es mort… Dommage !

**Altea** : désolée !!

**Alisa Adams** : alors, verdict ?

**Caliméra** : ouais, le chap 7 est chaud. Le 6 aussi ! Tu as piqué un fard en lisant le début du 7 ? C'est voulu très chère ! Mais je l'avais précis !!! Faut lire mes avertissements ! Moi aussi, j'adore les love stories tristes ou pas entre Hermione et Severus ! Ils sont trop choux ! Bisous !

**Popov** : merci !

**Satell** : au moins j'ai de tes nouvelles par l'intermédiaire des fics ! Je sais, faut que ça vire au malheur, mais tu me connais !!! Bisous !

**Paradise Nightwish** : maintenant que tu sais ce qui se passe, tu veux toujours la place d'Hermione ? Et puis, d'abord, je suis la première, pas toi !

**Link et Ripper** : faut vous calmer un peu vous deux !! Et je suppose qu'Offspring n'aide pas à ça ! Bien sûr que votre review me fait plaisir ! C'est quoi cette question qui ne se pose même pas ? Non mais franchement !! H !! Ripper, j'attends toujours le premier chap de ton idée ! Bisous, les deux morues !

**Manou** : contente de te revoir !! La prochaine fois ne répond pas à ton père !! Moi, ça risque pas d'arriver, c'est moi qui paye Internet ! Bon, bisous !


End file.
